The Fall of Applejack
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: Everyone thought that the Gods were evil and Applejack was built to stop them. Turns out, nothing they knew was true. Their world gets shattered in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

-Dashal-

I was now on my way up to Cloudsdale by train. Aj has been by my side for the last fifteen hours and still hasn't taken her eyes off of me. I know it's because she cares, but at some point I just got creeped out. Especially since she only took her eyes off of me only to check in on our children. The played in the space between us like their whole world is all happy. I wish I could go to that time of innocent ignorance. But I've seen too much and have done too much for me to forget.

I sat there with a blanket around me as I watched Maccie show Sweets how to correctly play with an action figure apparently. He was definitely like his mom, Aj; always wanting to lead and always wanting to set thing right. Sweets was like me; she was very very much laid back and just didn't really care.

Soon, the toddlers yawned and stretched their little limbs, "Okay you two," Aj scooped them up into her arms, "Nap time little ones," her over seven foot frame caused her to hunch over a little bit so she wouldn't hit her head on the ceiling. She went behind her chair to the other more spacious section and laid down.

I slowly got out of my chair so I could take the seat across from her. I laid down facing her as she watched me. After a couple of minutes passing, Aj got back up and handed me Sweets. The dozing toddler was set down close to my chest and snuggled up to me.

I saw that Maccie did the same thing when Aj laid back down. He turned the front of his body toward her chest and began to sleep.

-Twilight-

I walked into the train car that had the two sleeping giants in it. This one I blocked off just so those two could be together with their children. I walked in and saw that there were four whisps of colour dancing across the train car. Differing shades of Green, Red, Yellow, and Blue danced the walls.

I followed the lights all the way to the source. Aj was holding Maccie as Green and Red energy strands danced across their bodies; as like Dashal and Sweets but for the colours Yellow and Blue. The swirling colours made themselves a cocoon around the giants. Aj was encased in Green and Red as Dashal was encased in Blue and Yellow.

It was really beautiful seeing all of this happening. As said before, this is how Titan Descendants bond with their children. They share all of their emotions and energies with each other. Making them inseparable now. I wish I had a bond like theirs now. I wish I could have their powers just for one day, ' _I want their powers_ ,' I thought to myself.

That was when four tendrils began snaking their way through the air toward me. One Green; One Blue; One Red; and One Yellow. They wrapped themselves around me and I just felt so many things at once.

The warming embrace from the Red tendril made me feel as though I want to fight, even if that means drawing my last breath to do so; the Blue tendril made me feel calm and at ease; the Green made me feel as though I could withstand anything or anyone that opposes me; and lastly Yellow. I felt a gently breeze grace my cheeks from the yellow.

' _Is this what they are feeling?_ " I asked myself.

When I looked out at them, the energy was dying away and that's when I noticed that the energy was leaving me as well. After a couple of minutes, the whole car went back to normal. I felt so weak that I just plopped right down into an empty chair, Tears blurred my vision from experiencing all of that emotion all at once.

I heard the car door open and I snapped up into a seated position. I looked at the female attendant. She had a tray of foods and different assortments of drinks, ' _Would they like anything?_ ' she mouthed. I shook my head; she bowed before backing out of the room.

-Dashal-

… _years later_ …

Since I've been living in Cloudsdale, I have been getting better. Now I'm well enough to be able to "keep up" with Aj in bed. And since living here, the Capitol is sorta no longer Ponyville; it is now Cloudsdale since Aj has moved high up in the mountain with me.

I was busy helping Aj at the Forgery Arch Plant. She's been focused on creating the metal that only she has thought up of. It is consisting of a multitude of metals. I watched on as she had on dark goggles as she took a hammer to the blade. The sweat and grime that had built up around her bare and toned arms. Every strike was strong and true. After seventeen more hits, she raised the glowing red blade in front of her face with prongs.

She smiled and nodded before she dropped it into the cold water. The hissing and bubbling of the water startled me a little bit because of how sudden it was. After a couple minutes, Aj took off her goggles and reached into the water to pull out her sword. The metal was all black and looked like a meteor. It had small pocketed holes scattered across the surface. It was a beautiful instrument of death, but I know that she still wasn't done with it. She still had to put it into its hilt.

Aj walked over to a large metal table lined with jewels from Rarity and a black hilt. The two hand guards on the sides were imbedded with sapphires. Aj sat down and began braiding a whole array of colours. When she was done, she began wrapping it around the hilt of the sword. After that, she sprayed protective glue around the fabric. She put the sword on a lonely rack as she just began blowing on it. I soon realized that she was using her hot breath to fuse the glue and fabric together.

When she was done, she took the sword off of the rack and walked back over to the table and pulled out a sleek all steel grey and metallic blue casing for the sword. On both sides was a stitching of a faded rainbow lightning bolt. Aj slowly slid the sword into it sheath. This whole process was just amazing, "Dashal," I snapped my eyes toward her, "Come with me," she offered me her elbow and I hooked my wrist around it. Aj took me to the back of the Forgery and that's when I saw that everyone in Cloudsdale stood in the industrial's clearing.

Aj spoke, "People of Cloudsdale!" Aj took a step forward and pulled the sword out of its sheath and raised it above her head, "I Give You, The Greatest Blade In All Of The Universe! I Give You The Dashantium Rainglogous!" the crowd cheered and I almost cried at the name of the sword. But the thing that really surprised me was the fact that Aj turned to me and smiled, "But This Sword Is Not For Me!" her smiled grew, "This Sword Is For The Love Of My Life!" Aj knelt before me and present me with this new sword, "This gift, I give to you my love," she told me.

I just dropped to my knees and sobbed; tears of joy flooded my face and just wouldn't stop, "You didn't have to do this," I smiled with my fingers pressed against my lips.

"Aye, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to give you something special for our forty-sixth anniversary."

I took the sword into my hand and it was very light weighted. It felt as though I was just holding a really long thin twig. I just dropped the sword and hugged Aj. I mashed my lips against hers because that kiss was the only thing that I could do with people present. She definitely has earned sex that night.

-Maccie-

I was hanging upside down from a metal column that was over the Cloudsdale Square. I hung by my knees as I read a book. This was the only way I could read for some reason, "Hey!" I rolled my eyes because that was my sister. So I closed my book and looked up at the ground to simply just look into a mirror, "What are you doing up there?"

"I happen to be reading dear sister," I said smugly, "Something that you should be doing."

"Why should I read when I can just punch the things the books talk about?"

"One should always be mentally prepared for what one is walking into," I relaxed my legs and fell to the ground and landed with a hard thud. I dug my bare feet into the dirt to help maintain my balance.

"Whatever," she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You are such a nerd, brother."

"And you aren't Sweets?" I nudged her.

"Hey! Being a Graphic Novelist doesn't classify me as being a nerd!" she nudged me back playfully.

I slung my arm around her shoulder as we laughed. We came across a group of Jock Wonderbolts. They had their yellow and blue jackets on as they stood in a circle. A few of them had their blue or yellow goggles tangled up in their long hair. As we passed we heard mention of our mother Dashal, "I heard rumor that Madam Dashal used to be the fastest being in the world. Even faster than Commander Aj," they all gasped at this sudden revelation, "I wonder if she still as fast as that," they all looked down the street at the Capitol building.

"We don't even know if there is such a person called Commander Applejack," another explained, "All we hear are rumors. But I hear though that this Commander Applejack actually defeated two gods."

-Aj-

Dashal and I were naked, wet, and kissing as we held each other in out tub built into the floor. It was three feet by nine feet and was four and half feet deep. I sat leaning against the wall of the tub with Dashal in my lap. Her legs were bent outside of my legs as I had my hands on her hips.

Our tongues danced with each other as I sat up more to be closer to her. I moaned in her mouth as she groped my breasts. Even to this day, my breasts still her so sensitive when I'm like this. I always get so turned on by Dashal's slender hands groping me. I broke the kiss and pressed my head against hers, "I can't take it anymore, babe," I kissed her nose, "Please make me cum."

Dashal kept eye contact with me as she reached down and cupped my pussy. I shivered at her cool hand stroking such a hotspot for me. She lifted a breast of mine with one hand and took a nipple into my mouth. I shuddered again as I felt my pussy twitch and grow hotter, "…you're so hot babe…" Dashal panted, "I want you so fucking much right now."

Dashal shoved two fingers inside me and I just gasped. My thighs clamped together as I gripped Dashal's hips harder. She groaned in discomfort and when I loosened my grip, she seemed to relax a little bit. She shoved a third finger inside of me as her thumb rubbed my engorged clit.

I groaned as my orgasm was nearing climax. I grew tense when Dashal stuck my other nipple into her mouth. The cooling saliva on my other nipple hardened it even more than normal. Dashal pulled her fingers out and soon following, I felt a water tendril shove itself into me. The sheer size of it was so huge and when it hit my womb, I tensed up again and came. I groaned as all my energy just left me as the tendril mercilessly plowed into my pussy.

What extended my orgasm was the fact that Dashal shoved another tendril into my ass. I seized up for one last time before my body gave out. I just sat there with my mind just spinning and spinning.

"Awe," I slowly rolled my eyes into those of Dashal's, "Did I break my poor baby?" she giggled playfully.

"Whew!" I exhaled, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Would you like to stop?"

"For now," I sat up, "That would be lovely."

"Okay," she smiled as she floated her way up next to me. She grabbed a sponge and began washing my back. The sponge felt good as Dashal planted sweet kisses along the base of my neck. I leaned my head forward so she could kiss more of my neck, "Does someone like this?" she growled a little.

"Yeah," I sighed then for some reason, my mind went to the thoughts of when I was fifteen and when I had lost Dashal. It was very very hard and traumatic for me to bare though but somehow I did.

But what still haunts me is something in my past that happened around that age. When I was in the nuclear reactor with that priest feller and Trixie, "Trixie," I breathed.

Dashal giggled, "What?" she stopped sponging me.

I just got out of the tub and grabbed a towel, "Trixie," I said louder and just left the room.

-Blu-

I looked down upon the face of Zacorab. He was on his death bed because his body was just too old to live any longer, "Hello old friend," I haven't seen him since that one day years ago. So it was nice to finally see him again.

He smiled weakly at me and responded, "Hello Thunder Bluing," he coughed a few times.

"You have done your job and you have done it with excellence," I held his hand.

"Thank you," he gripped my hand tighter, "I had much fun watching over your daughter Blu. It was fun watching her grow up from the little five year old innocence into this strong woman I have seen today. She has aged flawlessly in mind, body, and spirit."

"You have seen things about her that I haven't and I want you to hold on to those memories for me, okay?"

"You should've seen her before she came to this world," he heaved and I knew his time was almost up, "She single handedly defeated almost two scores of zombies when Twilight's brother died. She fought with the ferocity you and Sweetie Apple have," he let out one big cough before her grunted in pain, "It is my time now young one. My body cannot continue much longer."

"I will see you on the flip side my friend," I allowed the tears to flow my face as his grip on my hand weakened.

"Will do…" his eyes slowly shut with a smile on his face, "…friend…" that last word was his last and his grip around my hand, just gave out.

A nurse came in as I checked my watch, "August twenty-third, two-thousand, one hundred twenty-second. Time: twelve thirty-seven. That's when this man died," I stood up from my chair.

"That was a beautiful thing ye did the'e suh," the nurse spoke with a weird accent.

"Where are you from Nurse?" I asked.

"I'm from Dragon Republic suh," she puffed out her chest.

"That's very cool. What made you decide to take up nursing here in Ponyville?"

She began turning off the machines that were hooked to Zacorab, "Well suh, I jus' want a better life for meself is all suh," she spoke as more nurses came in. I followed her out to the hallway of the hospital, "I came he'e with me mum and da' when I was only thirteen. They we'r di't poo', but they sc'ounged and saved eve'y penny they could to make a bettah life fo' me," her voice was sad and it went even more so as she continued to speak, "Sadly though, they never lived long enough to see me become a nu'se. Once a yea', I go visit their graves to plant a d'agon flowah each on thei' g'aves."

"I bet they would be proud."

"Yeah, only if they we'e still alive," she chuckled a little.

"What if I told you I could secure you a spot as Master Dash's personal Nursing Assistant?" I asked her.

"Tha' woul' be soo amazing!" she exclaimed, "Wait, who a'e you?"

"Thunder Bluing. Father of Madam Applejack."

"I have ne'er met he', but I hear that she's awfully nice."

"She is nice, but she is also very much a hardass. So if you wish to impress her, I would recommend impressing her wife first. If you can impress her wife, then you have impressed Applejack."

"Why is tha'? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind and it's because Applejack loves Dashal with every fiber of her being. Only Dashal could convince her that you will be worth the chance. But you may want to speak with both of them for an interview."

-Celestia-

I stood behind multiple rows of computers mounted on their desks. We were monitoring a Humvee that had recently landed on the moon. Behind me, though the metal sliding doors, I heard the sound of shouting, which caused me to turn around. The metal doors were ripped from their sockets as Applejack came barging in, "Where Is Trixie?" she shouted.

"You can't just come barging in here and rip the doors off like that Aj!" I shouted back.

"Where is Trixie?" she barked in my face. She towered over a foot over me and it was just scary knowing that she could easily break me in half.

"Who is Trixie?" I asked.

"She's about your height. White hair with a massive Superiority Complex!"

"No, I mean who is she to you?"

"Aaaaaaagh!" Applejack ran her hands through her wet hair before she placed them on her hips, "That's the thing! I don't remember!"

"When did you last meet her?" I said softly.

"I met her when I was fifteen at the core reactor."

"That was almost seventy years ago. Why now are you wanting to know her?"

"Because that was the last place I saw her before I forgot something."

"Why do you want to find her?"

"Because she was there when something happened that I can't remember."

"Well sadly to say, she died when Grim and Cosmia tried taking over."

"Dammit!"

"Maybe Luna can help you in trying to remember what happened that day," I suggested.

Before Applejack could reply, Dashal came storming in, "What The Hell Applejack?" this was the first time that I have ever heard her yell or be angry. I knew she was pissed because she hardly called Applejack by her full name.

"Not now Dashal," Applejack growled.

"No! I want to know what the hell is going on with you! You storm out of the house in a rush and almost ran over one of the Maid Hands!"

"Just let me sort this out myself and go back to Cloudsdale, okay?"

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what your fucking problem is!"

"Don't push it Rainbow Dash," Applejack turned evil when she said that and that's when everything was going to turn from a total shitstorm to a total fuckfest for everyone.

I stepped back as Aj began radiating heat from within her body, "Why are you so fucking stubborn blondie?"

"Why does it even matter to you?" steam began to fill the entire room with Aj's heated core and Dashal's cooling aura. That's when I knew that we had to get out.

"Everybody Get Outta Heeeere!" I ordered and headed toward the exit.

-Twilight-

I was teaching at the Elemental University when the red strobing lights on the ceiling began going off. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Those two need to find a fucking hobby," I said to myself as I rubbed my temples. I focused my attention back on the students, "Okay class, stay in your seats," I began walking toward the door, "Brush up chapters nine and ten in your books," they all groaned in displeasure as I left.

As I rushed outside, I took my glasses off and took my hair out of its bun. I shook my head to loosen my hair a little more, "Wow," I snapped my gaze right and there was Old Man Vinyl standing there. He was the Head Grounds Keeper of the university complex. His grey and blue streaked hair shifted in the lite breeze, "Still as beautiful as ever Madam Twilight."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes again and hid behind my hair. I didn't want him to see me blushing. The earth shook as the moisture from the air felt like it had been drained away. Old Man Vinyl helped me back up to my feet, "Thanks," I kissed his cheek and I ran off.

-Celestia-

I watched a bus being tossed into the air at the figure in all blue that was flying away by air propulsions. She looked back and saw the bus. Dashal tried dodging it but it still clipped her. She fell from the sky at a dangerous speed.

Aj jumped up and caught her before plunging back down. Aj used the side of a building to slow herself down. She drove her hand and foot into the glass as she drove herself down. When she was close enough to the ground, she let go and wrapped her arms around Dashal. Aj fell back first into the ground and bounced a few times before sliding to a stop.

Dashal rolled in Aj's arms to face her and they just burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes as they began kissing each other. I wasn't gonna even try to bother in figuring those two out anymore. One minute they're fighting and the next, they're fucking each other's brains out.

-Maccie-

I saw my blonde mom crash land and slid to a stop. She was holding my other mom in her arms. They began just laughing as they stood, "Aj," I walked up her.

"Hello Maccie!" she exclaimed as she pulled me in to hug me and I hated hugging her. Her huge breasts always suffocated me for a few seconds. On top of that, she always hugged a little too hard. She let me go, "How is school going?" she asked.

"It's hard, but I'm getting through."

"Baby," Dashal walked up to me and set a loving hand on my shoulder, "What is wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," I lied. I had a secret that I wanted to share, but I was too scared to tell them. I don't know why since I have two mothers and all.

"We are your mothers and we care about you," Aj crossed her arms.

"Can I talk to you later tonight?" I tried to not seem even more sad, "It's something personal."

Aj and Dashal looked at each other and nodded, "Yes, of course," Dashal responded.

"Sure thing Champ," Aj nodded a few times again.

"Thanks," I smiled.

-Sweets-

I was at the training grounds in Ponyville as my arms were stretched. Outside of my regular daunting training, I focused on honing the other side of my being. A huge rock was lifted a few feet from the ground. I had a hard time keeping it up. Sweat rolled off my face and my lungs panted for air. When I began feeling like I was going to feing, I let the boulder go. It landed with a loud thud as I fell to my back.

"Why can't I get this?" I covered my face with my hands to groan.

"G'day gorgeous," I heard and my heart leaped for joy. I removed my hands from my face to look into the eyes of Flash Sparkle. He was the grandson of Twilight and Flash. He had on glasses and had a backpack slung over one arm. Tucked under his other arm were four books on Nanotechnology.

I stood up and blushed at the fact that I was standing a head taller than he was. I wondered why he liked me because I just felt like a freak, "Hey Flash," I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He blushed as I asked, "Are you ready for the exam tonight?"

"I am always prepared for exam season dear madam," he stood straight up and puffed out his chest. I giggled at his confidence and he laughed along with me.

"You're so funny," I continued to laugh. I grabbed the books from his arm so I could hold his hand. We began walking to the Trainee Hall of the university.

"Hey! Sexy!" I heard and I know that it was directed toward me. I just kept moving for a couple minutes of someone shooting nasty sexual at me. That was until I felt someone pull me by my arm away from Flash, "Didn't you hear me talking to you?" I looked into the eyes of one of the football people.

-Aj-

I was walking with Dashal down to the local Cloudsdale Market for some fresh fish when Dashal stopped. I looked and saw that she had zoned out. I knew that look, as a mother myself, I knew the look, "Where is she?" I asked.

"Down by the university. Two and a half blocks from the Abandoned Garage," she responded and I rushed out of Cloudsdale.

-Sweets-

Flash was on the ground trying to find his glasses. A few of the other football players picked him back up and began beating him. I was held by two guys as the first Jock from earlier looked at me, "Burn in hell," I growled.

He smirked at me evilly before his face turned pale and was stricken with fear. The two kids were yanked away and began calling for help. I turned around to see a seven foot blonde holding two fully grown teens a foot off the ground, "Do you not know that this is my daughter?" she snapped.

Aj threw the two boys aside as the other boys just ran away screaming and yelling in fear. Aj helped Flash to his feet. I hated seeing my boyfriend covered in bruises, "Are you okay?" I hugged him. Even though he was outnumbered, he still tried to fight for me.

"Yeah," he sighed and hugged me back, "Just a little sore is all."

"Are you okay honey?" my mom asked.

I let go of Flash to talk to her, "Yeah, thanks mom. How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Thank Dashal. She's the one that sensed it."

"How?"

"Oh my baby!" my rainbow haired mother came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me tight before pulling away and checking my body for any bruises, "Are you all okay?" she held my face.

"Yes mom, I'm fine," I grabbed her hands and held them, "Just a little shaken."

"And you," Dashal went to hug Flash, "You tried saving my baby girl. I want you to come home with us and heal up."

"No Madam Dash, I'll he fine."

"Don't tell me no because that wasn't a request. That was an order."

"Oh leave the poor boy alone," Aj smiled.

"He tried saving our daughter, it's the least we can do."

"Fine, okay. He can stay until he's better. But no funny business with my daughter. If she gets hurt, I will crush you," she directed her last comment towards Flash before walking away.

"Don't mind her Flash, she's just being protective," Dashal smiled.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She had a rough childhood that has left her broken. It's been over fourty-five years and I got her only this far. Don't mind her and once she warms up to you, I think you should be fine."

-Applejack-

I sat in a chair completely made out of the metal I used to make Dashal's sword. I looked onto the face of a nurse from Dragon Republic. There was only one light in the entire room and it was used to illuminate this woman. I sat in total darkness so she wouldn't see me. We have been sitting in silence for a few minutes until she spoke, "Um, is the'e anyone the'e?" she asked.

"I am Commander Applejack Bluing. I will be interviewing you to become my wife's primary caretaker."

"If you don't mind me asking," she took a gulp, "Who is you' wife?"

"Head International Affairs Officer Rainbow Dash," I responded.

"Wow," she gasped and got all fidgety, "So you a'e 'eal then," she smiled.

I ignored her question and proceeded, "This interview is recorded for security purposes. So I will ask you this one question: After this interview, do you swear that any knowledge you gain here will be kept to yourself, even if that means your life in protecting it?"

"Of cou'se Commandah," her smiled faded.

"Then let us proceed, shall we?" I waited a moment before starting, "Who was it that offered you this position?"

"Wobotics Leader Thunde' Bluing."

"Who is your intended employer?"

"Madam R'inbow Dash."

"Why did you take the job offer?"

"To be able to wo'k fo' one of the most brill'ant minds of ou' time."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I see myself as Head Medical Technician for Equest'ia."

"Are you familiar with Head Nurse Technician Redheart?"

She chuckled, "I don't mean to laugh, but seriously? What nu'se hasn't. She was the prima'y nu'se that got Commandah Applejack back into tip top shape."

"In order to become a Head Nurse, one must go to school. Are you prepared to spend the next ten to fourteen years in school to propel you into your dream career?"

"I am, but I don't have money."

I got out of my chair and walked down into the light. The nurse shrank back with an awe struck face, "Stand up young one," she slowly did. The top of her head stopped at the base of my rib cage, "Your training shall be free of charge. All you have to do is be on twenty-four hour care of her."

"Yes Commander," she bowed before me.

"I am Commander Applejack and with knowing me you will not leave this castle. You will no longer exist. No contact to the outside world."

She looked up at me with anger and sadness, "Yes Madam," she frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

-Maccie-

I ran through Everfree Forest at break neck speeds. I tried going as fast as Dashal. But every single time I'm about to push the envelope, I trip out. Like now for example. I tripped over my own foot and I was slung forward to face my punishment. I flipped as I hit the ground and what felt like every dammed tree. I skidded to a stop face first.

What got me out of my groggy state was the sound of trees breaking and falling over. Looking back revealed a trail of a skipping meteor had struck the forest. The trail was long and dark like a scar. What is my problem, am I right? No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't do what my sister does. She could tame seas and storms. All I could do was burn things or crush them under the weight of earth. Nothing cool.

"Hello my friend," I looked up and saw Zelda. He was the Priest of Ponyville. He follows the footsteps of his grandfather Zacorab. I stood up as I wiped the dirt from my bare chest, "Take a fall?" he asked and I just blushed hard, "Come with me I'll make us some tea."

I walked at his side, "So anything new?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Hear talk though about there is going to be another birth like your mother Applejack's. But this time, that one will not be the Saviour, but the Continuer."

"Continuer?" I question.

"A natual born Elemental Titan like your mom. She will train this child up so it would keep the balance of this world."

"Why isn't it either my sister or I?"

"Who knows? But we may figure it out in the long run."

I just stared at the ground still feeling hurt about not being like my sister. I could never be able to pick up on what she could do. We walked in silence until we got to the temple. Zelda took me by the hand and began pulling me along. His red robe flowed behind him and he was just amazing to look at. We ran up stairs all the way up to his room.

When the door was closed, Zelda whipped around and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away and spoke softly, "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Of course," he brought his lips back to mine and we just kissed, "I've had a thing for you for about a year now," he admitted as his strong hands rubbed up and down my bare chest.

I placed my hands on his hips and moaned a little at his touch, "What made you think I wasn't straight?" I asked him.

"Ssssshhh!" he kissed me hard then spoke again, "You talk to much."

-Sweets-

"I have so many more things to ask you, Commander Applejack," my mom was sitting on a stool obviously annoyed by Flash. Her arms were crossed and her elongated ears twitched, "Like what were the gods like when you met them?" Flash paced the floor as he spoke quickly, "What was the Earth you came from like? What is the history of the Apples? Why aren't there more of you anymore?"

I looked at my mom and her bored eyes turned to daggers that were pointed at Flash, "I think that you have asked enough questions for today," she stood up and he looked like a child compared to her.

"Please," he begged, "Please allow me to write a paper on you. No one has ever gotten an interview with you before. I want to be the first to do so Commander."

"The answer is no," red smoke escaped her mouth and hit Flash in the face. He coughed violently as he frantically searched his pockets. He pulled out his silver inhaler and covered his nose. As he breathed in, he pushed the button on the back of the cartridge. Flash exhaled as he put the device back into his pocket, "Sorry Flash, but you will not be getting any interview of any kind. You have been here long enough. Go home and get back to your school work."

He slumped his shoulders, "Okay," sadness gripped his reply as he turned toward me to head for the door, "I'll see you later Sweets," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his things and leaving.

"What the hell mom?" I hissed, "All he wanted was a few questions answered. What gives?"

"I am not going to have this debate with anyone Sweetie Dashal Apple. Not even with my own daughter at the very least."

"No! I wanna have this debate! He tried to protect me! In return, he didn't ask for riches nor did he ask for glory or fame. All he wanted was unanswered questions answered. All he sought from you was knowledge and you turned him down."

"Go to your room," she coldly stated, "Another word out of you and you are grounded for a week."

"What is it about our family that has you so angry? What did happened when you were younger?"

"Two Weeks Then!" she got in my face and I just felt so helpless.

"I hate you," I scowled at her.

"What?" she seemed to shrink back a little.

Without even thinking I shouted, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she took a couple steps back and that's when I noticed Dashal standing in the doorway from the kitchen holding a bowl of something. She looked at me with such disappointed eyes.

"You don't mean that," Aj whined as she tried holding back tears.

So I just ran up to my room and slammed the door. To try and distract myself from the horrible thing I had just said, I began doing homework. Time passed and that's when I heard knocking come from the door, "Honey?" it was Dashal, "Sweetie, please let me in."

"Go away," I said only loud enough for my voice to pass through the door.

"It's not her fault you know," my heart sank deeper into sadness, "It's how she copes. By pushing people away. I know why whenever you want to listen."

I waited a couple of seconds and I didn't hear her walking away. What signaled me in knowing that she was leaving was a heavy sigh, "Okay, come on in," I moved to my bed and laid down as she came in. Her frame was drastically different from Aj's. She was about six inches shorter with a slender frame and much smaller boobs. Her muscles weren't as big and more defined.

"Thank you," she dipped her chin before sitting in my desk chair, "She has lost a lot until she was almost twenty-five. Family, friends, her sanity. She was forced to do adult roles only at your age. I don't know what her eyes have seen, but I know they have seen a lot of death. Even afterwards, when she came here, she was forced to make decisions that made her aggressive mood even worse. How she copes is by trying to push people away from her. It's not because of what Flash did, it was so she wouldn't lose control of herself and hurt people. So all I ask of you is that you just be patient with her. I'm still trying to work with her on opening up to people."

"What I've noticed is that she really listens to only you and no one else. Why?"

My mother just simply smiled and said, "I really do not know."

"It is because," Aj walked into the room as she spoke, "She was my go to person when I got upset. But because of all things that have happened when I was growing up," Aj sat next to me and just looked at her love, "I lost her. After that, every person tried to control me when only she really could. So I grew bitter and angered. But I was gifted with being able to be with Dashal again," Aj leaned forward and the bed creaked under her weight. She and Dashal began giggling and gave each other small wet kisses.

"Ew!" I groaned, "If you two are gonna do that, you gotta leave my room."

The two stood up and Aj groped the ass cheek of Dashal and I just wanted to puke, "Aj, not in front of Sweetie," Dashal pulled her out of the room.

When Aj is calm and happy, she turns into this gentle giant and it was funny to me. She and Dashal left and after a few seconds I heard the door to their room slam shut. I rolled my eyes because I knew they were going to spend the next two hours fucking. So I grabbed my phone and a jacket to head toward the training grounds. As I passed the door of my parents' room, I heard giggling and squealing. I stopped as the door began forming a layer of ice on it that was pretty cool, "EEP!" was squealed and laughter and giggled snorts soon followed it. Even though they were almost eighty, they acted like such teenagers. Even more than me and I am a teenager, "Okay you two! Don't hurt yourselves whilst I'm going. I'll be back in a few hours," as I spoke steam began billowing out of the bottom of the door.

The laughter grew louder and as did the moans, "Just keep moving Sweets," I shook my head and kept walking.

-Maccie-

I was sleeping on a bed when I heard my phone go off. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was under a body and a few layers of heavy blankets, "Uuuuugh," I groaned and rolled Zelda off of me. He stretched a little to crack his joints before falling back to sleep. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I slid the answer button to the left and put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sweets."

"Hey," I yawned, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but you're fine," I yawned again, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my brother is all. Problem?"

"No, of course not. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the training grounds. Aunt AB is teaching a class on defensive combat. Wanna join me?"

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"What makes you say that?" she asked innocently enough.

"Her and I are very stubborn people and we just don't see eye to eye on most things."

"Awwww, c'mon," she pleaded, "Just one class."

"We have the two best fighters in the freggin' galaxy as parents. What more can we learn?" I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Fine then. Can you at least meet me at the Sugarcube shop? I heard that Pinkie Pie was in town this week."

"She is? I wonder why Aj and Dashal haven't gone to see her."

"Doesn't matter. I just want to meet up so I can tell you something."

"Why didn't you saynthat before, Sweets?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just come meet me as soon as you can."

"Lemme take a shower first, then I will come and meet you. I'll be there in about an hour."

"See ya then bro," she hung up and I got out of bed.

"What does your sister want?" I turned around and saw that Zelda was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

-Sweets-

I stood watching the news. There was a video of my mom Aj pulling a Rampant out of the mud. A Rampant is a multi-hundred ton building sized truck that helps Minors dig for treasures. There is only two in the entire world right now. Well, one now actually. The helicopter view showed just one person pulling the machine out of the mud.

When Aj finally pulled the machine out of the mud, the camera switched to a woman walking briskly toward Aj, "And here we are," she panted, "Recording this rare footage of Equestria's Commander. We say rare because no one really sees her," the lady was only metres away from Aj before the blonde scaled the machine and disappeared behind one of its doors, "Another miss for the Equestrian Daily," the woman looked into the camera.

"We have reason to believe that our Commander does have affiliations with this woman," a picture of Dashal appeared, "Our International Affairs Officer. Our IAO isn't so camera shy as Commander Applejack. But she too is a mystery. All we know at this point in time is that our IAO and Commander are married and have two children together. We will have more when we return. We will also talk about whether this Applejack is actually out Commander or just a good Samaritan. This is Phocks Edi Atour at the Equestian Daily, signing off."

"I've always hated those news people," I heard a familiar voice next to me. The abnormally tall woman, Aj stood to my right. She was in black jeans with a hoodie on and the hood over her head.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as I pulled her aside from the crowd.

"I knew that Pinkie Pie was coming to town a couple weeks ago. So I blocked off some time to come down and see her."

"But why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I have anti-social issues; which is why I've been avoiding the media. I just don't want to have the spotlight on me is all. I hate it."

"Heeeey," we both looked down and saw a teenager with Cherry Swirl ice cream, "You're the Command lady from the news."

"And you're a little spitfar who will keep his mouth shut."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here. I know what it's like to wanna be in a constant state of hiding," Aj knelt down before him and he gasped, "God your big. As in tall that is."

"I know what you mean," she smiled, "But what do you mean?"

"My dad and I have started a little club that tries to get people from snooping around about you. We believe that you were that saviour a long time ago. My dad got arrested and then he was beaten to death by an inmate. It was just me and him my whole life. After he died, I've just been on the streets."

"I appreciate you and your father's support. It is sad that he died; but he died believing in his dream."

"Yeah, I guess. But answer me this: why did you go into hiding in the first place."

"Because I'm tired of all the fighting. The less fighting I bring, the lest resistant life is for me."

"But you save people all the time. All the people and ponies just want to know who their saviour is."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on yours but why not have someone interview you on your own terms and they can sharw the story?"

"That my friend is the perfect question and that is because I do not wish to be heard either. Stick to the shadows."

"How? Can you teach me to be more like you?"

"Maybe," Aj stood back up, "Just maybe," she began walking away.

"I don't believe you for some reason."

"So you want proof right in front of you? No flim-flams, gimmicks, willies, nor slies?" the kid shook his head, "Well then," Aj turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" the kid brought her attention back.

"Seeing, is believing," Aj smirked as she nodded a few times as her body started fading away. She looked like crystal dust blowing away in the wind. The dust circled me a couple times before shooting out under the front door of the shop.

"That was so cool," he became very very jittery until an important News Flash came on, "I am Brock Harding, Cheif Reporter at the Equestrian Daily," he was walking next to other reporters, "Just in, reports of the Commander have been seen right here in Ponyville," a picture of a giant standing next to Maccie was shown, "This is the latest documentation and by far the best still shot we have ever come across. From what we have gathered is that our commander is at an unusual seven foot three inches. So the question-!" his eyes went off camera and followed the Prince, my older brother Rowdy on screen, "Uh your highness," the Anchor stood up as Rowdy took the stage.

His massive half griffin, half pony frame filled the screen, "I am making an announcement on behalf of the Equestian Commander Applejack," he breathed, "Commander Applejack is real, but she does not wish to be identified. From here on out if anyone seeks her out in any way, they will be sentenced to death. She does not wish for her identity to he known. Also, if by chance you see her on the streets, you are not to report it. She likes to beremained a ghost of mystery. Respect her wishes or you will have to answer to me. When or if she decides to reveal herself to you, then that is her choice. In addition, the same rules are applicable to my International Affairs Officer Rainbow Dash. All except for one. Since she is so well known, you may approach her. But do not have her reveal the identity of my Commander. It is her call to sentence you to death if she sees fit to do so. My International Affairs Officer would also like me to inform you that applications as her assistant are open. She will only choose one, so bring your best foot forward in order to impress her," he simply just walked off camera and the News Anchor just stood there in shock.

The news station went off air and all I saw was a "Technical Difficulties" screen.

-Maccie-

Jumping rooftops was always fun to do. Especially since I have the strength and size to do so. In mid jump, I was engulfed in water. I looked around and saw a streak of rainbow resting on top of a dark figure. It was Dashal. I had a hard time figuring out why she is doing this. I had a harder time breathing until a pocket of air surrounded my head. I took in a big intake of air and exhaled. It took me about a minute or so to get my breathing back under control, but I managed to do it.

The ground beneath me began moving away from the direction I wanted to go, "Mom!" I tried shouting over and over again, but to no avail. She couldn't hear me or decided to ignore me. Either way, she didn't stop moving me away.

-Sweets-

I sat in a corner booth looking at my watch every couple of minutes, "Your brother still isn't here yet?" Aunt Pinkie asked. Her cotton candy like hair bounced as she moved to sitting next to me.

"No and it's not like him to not tell me he can't make it. It's been over an hour already and he still isn't here."

"Well, give him a few more minutes and if he still doesn't come, raise him holy hell okay?" she giggled.

That's when I began feeling sand of some sorts filling my shoes. I looked down and saw actual sand begin to wrap itself around my feet and move upward. I tried moving my legs but they were stuck as the sand now made up to mid-thigh, "What's going on?" I looked to Aunt Pinkie who just smiled at me, "Pinkie Pie!" I yelped when the sand stopped at my shoulders and hardened. I couldn't move as I was lifted from my chair as the table was knocked over.

The front door opened and I went right through it.

I gently soared through the air over Ponyville and the ground beneath me slowly seeped into Everfree Forest. When I was getting close to the middle of the forest, my altitude lowered as well as my speed. I saw a ball of water making the same decent toward the forest as a clearing opened up. I landed in the clearing with the ball of water as the sand loosened its grip on me. When the sand cleared from my body, my brother was freed from his watery prison. He shivered as a result of the water leaving him, "Big Mac!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to hug him.

"What's going on?" he asked as the water on his body began evaporating. It was cool how he used his fire element to heat his body in order to dry himself. Saves a lot of money on towels, am I right?

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are," I looked around as I saw six women come from all directions and surround us.

Commander Applejack; Head International Affairs Officer Rainbow Dash; Madam Bakery Chef Pinkie Pie; Madam Designer Rarity; Lead Madam Botanist and Veterinarian Fluttershy; and Lady Scientist Twilight Sparkle. They were six masters of the world and they were all right here surrounding us.

"Wow," my brother and I gasped.

"I know, huh?" Big Mac agreed, "The Six Masters. What an honor this is for us."

"What are you lovely ladies doing here?"

"We are the First Council to the throne," Aj responded.

"We were called together by Prince Rowdy."

"What for?" I crossed my arms.

"Just so he could have a council of course dear Sweetie Apple," Rarity flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"My name is Sweets in case you have forgotten," I scrunched my face to scowl.

"Sweets," my brother nudged me, "Keep a level head and mind yourself."

"Why should I?" I looked to him, "She got my name wrong."

"I actually did not," Rarity stepped forward and she was eye level with me which was weird, "You were rightfully named after your grandmother."

"Whatever," I blew a few strands of hair from my eyes, "Why are we all here?"

"You two are here for more training," Aj answered me, "Whilst we talk about what are we going to do about moving our council spot over in Ponyville."

"I thought Dashal couldn't really adapt down here."

"I actually can now," Dashal pointed to a small device attatched to her nose, "This little thing allows me to breath down here because it acts as a filtration unit."

"What is our training going to be about?" Big Mac asked.

"You two are a product of only one egg," Twilight started, "Genetically directed to be like Aj. What we did not forsee was the egg splitting into two halves. One half has the powers of Aj, but the personality of Dashal. The other has the powers of Dahsal, but with the personality of Aj."

"I don't follow," I was getting edgy for some reason.

"Your parents wanted to have children of their own and I made it possible. I converted Dashal's DNA into sperm cells and injected them into Aj."

"So we aren't really meant to be?" I tried not to cry, "We are just expirements to you?" I looked at my parents, "Did you ever really love us?"

"Don't do this Sweets," Big Mac placed a hand on my shoulder, "They wanted children of their own to love. We aren't expirements," he smiled.

"I can't believe that you are siding with them," I backed away from him, "I can't deal with this right now," I tried not to hyperventilate, but I couldn't stop myself. This mixed bucket of feelings that welled in my chest was too much for me to handle, so I did the one thing that I could think of; and that was to release it.

-Maccie-

My sister's breathing grew frantic and no matter what I said, I couldn't calm her down. Within seconds, her eyes began to glow a lite blue. She gasped as a cacoon of blue surrounded her. The cacoon burst and sent everyone back. My body turned in mid air and I landed hard on my stomach. I got up with a groan and turned back around.

Sweets' figure was completly encased in blue. Her eyes weren't even eyes. They were now all black masses in the shape of eyes. She looked at her body, "Mommy?" she only called Dashal mommy so I knew who she was talking to, "What's wrong with me?"

"Honey, just calm down okay?" Dashal slowly walked toward her with her hands raised slightly and pointed at her, "Everything will be okay, okay?"

"Mom?" Sweets looked to Aj for comfort and guidance.

Aj walked up to her, "Just focus on your breathing and try to slow it down."

Her eyes turned into nothing more than lines as she began to slowly inhale and exhale. This aura that covered her seemed to evaporate and she returned back to normal. She faltered a little bit and I caught her, "That was the third and final stage of a Titan. It is apparent that your core Titan wants to escape. So we must hone it and control it," Aj stated.

"Do you guys have Titan stages?" Sweets stood back up to ask.

Dashal and Aj looked at each other with smug looks. Dashal's body grew a foot and her muscles grew as well. White glowing wings sprouted from her back as her eyes turned into lite-blue glowing ones. Aj grew red and gained two feet. Her eyes glowed red like cinders. Her short straight hair grew prickled and stood on end.

"I think that answers your question sis," I chuckled.

"What about the rest of you ladies?" Sweets asked.

"We are powerful in our own right," Twilight started, "But these two were gifted beyond belief."

That's when the earth trembled beneath our feet. We all looked to Aj, "Don't look at me. I don't have anything to do with it."

The ground stopped shaking for a couple of minutes. That's when the earth let out a continuous stream of short quakes. In the distance was a large red and blue robot, "Dammit!" Twilight stomped her foot, "I thought I told them to dismantle that thing."

"What is it?" Aj asked.

"It is a robot that was programmed to stop Aj anytime she went into Titan mode."

"Why would you build something like that?" Aj used her index finger and thumb to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Oh c'mon. You know why."

"I haven't had an episode in years."

"I know, but I still had it around."

"What do I have to do in order to stop it?" my mother got into a fighting stance.

"That's the thing," Twilight chuckled nervously, "That thing was built to fight you Aj. It will see you attacking and it will kill you."

"Then I'll take care of this one mom," I stepped forward, "I can beat this thing."

"Absolutely not young man," my mom turned to me as she crossed her arms and shrank back down to size, "You are not going to fight that thing McIntosh. Your training isn't even completed. Your fire control could use a little more work."

"Well I'm sick of training mom! I wanna actually use my skills in a fight."

"You are only going to fight if it is a life or death situation for you and you only."

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked her.

"It is because you are too young to to have this kind of responsibility rest on your shoulders. I will not allow you to do this," her body stiffened as she tried not to cry.

"Aj," Dashal cooed to try and calm her down.

"No, Dashal. He is much too young," Aj fought as her skin turned red, but she didn't grow in size.

"What is it about me fighting now that you are so afraid of. I need you to give me one chance to prove that I can do this," I told my mom.

"I can't have you do that. I keep thinking about me when I was your age," my mom closed her eyes and something in her snapped and she lost it, "Applejack, we need you! Applejack We Need You! Applejack We Need You! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! WE NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU!" she began freaking out for some reason.

"Get Me Nurse Redheart!" Dashal commanded as she went over to Aj. Aj kept shouting as Dashal managed to have Aj lay down on her side. Aj kept shouting and I hated seeing her like this. She began freaking out over nothing. But I began remembering how my moms talked about all the burdens she was forced to carry. I just blamed myself because I have just triggered horrible memories of her past.

"I want you two to come with me," Rarity grabbed our hands and walked the opposite way of my mothers. I tried looking back, but the rest of the ladies were surrounding Aj on their knees.

"She needs a allclyn shot!" Dashal shouted, "Is there a doctor anywhere? Aj needs help!"

"I Don't Need Any Help!" I heard Aj growl. My heart just sank at every word. I couldn't believe that I caused my mother this much pain.

A few hours later, I sat in a chair across the hall from Aj's hospital room. I've been sitting here for an hour. I hated this hospital. One hospital; one room; one patient. There is a hospital specifically built to handle Aj's sicknesses. Also, Aj doesn't like to go out for some reason anymore.

"She hates going out because she doesn't like the spotlight to be on her," I looked to my right and saw Dashal with Sweets, "She likes to save people, but she doesn't feel as though she deserves all of the praise that comes with it. She is built to save people and to do it without wanting too much in return."

"But what about our family before her. Granny Smith died last year; Granny Apple has moved to Manehatten because she is helping Rarity operate her designing crap. Aj has told you only so much about Apples."

"Actually, I do know what the history with the Apples is. Its just that Aj doesn't want me to tell anyone because you might take it the wrong way."

"And it finally comes back to her. It's always about her. What is it with her that makes her think that she so much better than anyone else?"

"She keeps secrets to protect and she protects because she was engineered to do such. It is literally the fault of Cosmia herself. Cosmia has built her all too well."

"But what I don't get is how Cosmia could build a being that could kill her."

"Cosmia thought that she would be able to control Aj and rule the cosmos. But Cosmia didn't catch one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"She is an Apple. Apples are the most stubborn people in all of the universe. They only listen to other Apples or mainly their gut," Dashal smiled, "That is why I fell in love Aj. She may be angry all the time, but she's usually right."

A doctor in an all grey unisuit came out with a smile, "Good news, Applejack will be fine. Dashal, you might wanna talk to her about her teen years. What she has just experienced was an episode of PTSD. It stems from her going to war right out the womb. I wish I could help more, but I can't. Dashal, talk to her and make sure she gets plenty of rest," the doc dipped his chin before walking away.

I slowly got up and went into the room where my mother was. I entered and closed the door behind me, "Hello baby," she was on oxygen and she just looked horrible.

"Hi mommy," I smiled weakly as I went to go sit down in the chair next to her, "This is all my fault."

"No it's not," she grabbed my hand and held it.

"It is though. If I would have just listened to you, I wouldn't have triggered your past memories."

"I remember the day you and Sweetie were born. You two were so cute. So innocent. I remember the days I could just be a kid and not worry about the turmoils of the world."

"What happened to you all of those years ago?" I asked her.

"Mindless reanimated humans took over my world. They are everything in their path and plauged the world I came from."

"What was the world like before the monsters took over?" she squinted her eyes to think before she grabbed her head and began grunting in pain, "What's going on mom?"

"My head. It hurts," she groaned.

"Get a nurse in here!" Dashal commanded and two nurses came in as anther two pulled me out of the room.

"But what's happening to her?" I asked the nurses.

"Listen Maccie, your mother had a lot of psychological issues that she needs to deal with right now. Do do me a favour and just go home. She's in safe hands okay?" the nurse explained to me.

"But I want to stay here. She may need me!" I tried pushing my way through, but two other nurses came and pushed me back, "My mother needs me!"

"What she needs is for you to just be the best you can be," the nurse grunted as she pushed against my shoulder.

"Maccie," Dashal have me a weak smile, "It's okay. Just go home," she dipped her chin before I allowed the nurses to escort me out.

After a week in the hospital, Aj finally came home. She looked better than the may time I saw her. When she came home, the door opened with Dashal behind her. Dashal though looked like she hasn't slept since Aj went to the hospital.

When they came inside, I stood from the couch and say my book aside to stand up, "Hey," I greeted then as I grabbed their small bags.

"Hey Maccie," Aj hugged me weakly before she moved to the couch and sat down. Dashal smiled at me before she sat down next to Aj. Something was wrong and I knew it was about me. So I set the bags down and sat on the couch across from them.

"What's going on?" I asked them both.

"The secret you wanted to tell us a few days ago," Aj started, "What for you want to tell us about it?"

"Oh yeah," I shrank back a little as I San into the couch s little more, "O don't know why it's hard for me to say this, but here it goes," I closed my eyes and sighed my confession, "I'm gay," I opened my eyes and both of my mothers just bursted with laughter. They laughed and laughed fit a few minutes. And every minute that passed, the worse I felt about myself.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Dashal wiped the tests from her eyes, "But are you seriously telling us that you were scared to tell us two lesbians that you are gay? The same two lesbians who make out our make love all the time?"

"Yeah, come on Maccie," Aj moved herself next to me and slung an arm around my shoulders, "We don't care and it would be so wrong on so many levels if we told you that being gay is wrong. I mean sorry about the laughter, but this was funny. Being scared to yell your two gay parents that you are gay."

Dashal moved to the other side of me and slung her arm over Aj's, "You don't have to be scared of ashamed of who you are," both mothers leaned in and kisses either side of my head. Of nothing else, having two mothers was great because I got double the motherly love. They wrapped their arms around me and hugged me. I felt so loved.

"So," Aj pulled away, "Who is this guy you've been seeing?" Aj smiled harder.

"His name is Zelda. As you know, he and I have been friends for the last few years, but in recent days he and I have become something more. He and I are dating now," my mothers looked at each other with grim expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked them both.

"Zelda is the one to continue on the legacy of Aj," Dashalexplained, "I don't know how is why yet, but he is the one to carry on the legacy of Commander when Aj is gone."

"That's good news right?" I got excited, "That means that he and I could train together."

"It means that his training will be separate from yours. He will be trained apart from you and Sweets," Aj explained before she stood up, " I'm going to go relax for a little while. I'm tired."

"Mom?" I stood up and looked her in the eyes. I saw the pain and suffering that she was enduring. Her green eyes spoke of so much and in that moment, I realized why she kept so many secrets. It wasn't because only she didn't want to relive those painful memories; it was so no one else would know what she knows. So no one else would have to bare the emotional weight that she has to carry. Hey one strength was also hey greatest weakness. She was built to protect, but in protecting others her emotional state I'd crippling her. So without another word, I hugged her. I wrapped my arms around her middle and set my head on her shoulder.

Even though she was my mother, her hugging me the way she did was somehow shocking. This wish who has didn't her entire life being methodical and angry I believe had achieved another level of emotions. Even growing up she really didn't show much of her loving sideside, especially in recent years. I knew it was hard for her, but in this moment it feels as though I have my mother back, "I love you Maccie," she hugged me lovingly and it just felt so right.

"I love you too mama."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Okay," I said through a radio, "I want this mission high and tight. I want to be home in time for dinner?"_

 _I ran forward with a gun in my hands. I only stopped when a little boy crossed my path. He pointed a machine gun a little smaller than mine at me. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to kill him, but I knew had too. I just couldn't. But one of my men swooped by and shot the kid anyway. I don't know why or how, but the death of that one soul made me loose all the fight I had within me. I just dropped to my knees and looked at the small bloodied body in front of me._

 _What could have drawn that kid to do such a thing. Is this really what other countries have stooped down to? Their children are holding guns. And is this what all of my life has boiled down to. Shooting kids for the sake and the name that isn't my own. I had to get back home, "Hey Discord!" I looked up and my Lieutenant Officer Yadiria, "You okay?"_

 _"I can't take it anymore," I looked back at the dead child, "That was somebody's baby," I began crying, "I didn't want to shoot him, but someone did and now he's dead. He was only so young."_

 _"Look General, we have our orders. When we go back home, just take a little breather."_

 _"No, I quit. I'm done with this war shit."_

 _"Then what are you going to do? Be the next Commander?" she laughed mockingly, "Yeah right. Besides, they have a new Commander anyway. That old hag of a Commander was really starting to annoy me."_

 _I stood back up and scowled at her, "You will do wise in holding your tongue. Apple Smith was the best Commander in the world. She has done more for humankind than you will ever know."_

 _"Yes sir!" she said with defeat, "Do forgive my marr, sir!"_

 _"Do you know who the new Commander is?"_

 _"it is the eldest daughter of Sweetie Apple and Thunder Bluing."_

 _I gasped, "The Chosen One? This is bad. This is very, very bad," I began running back towards the base."_

 _"General?" she called out after me, "What is it?" she caught up with me and kept my speed, "What is wrong with Equestria's new Commander?"_

 _"She is going to do something that will have negative consequences in the future."_

 _"Like what? What will she do that is so bad?"_

 _"It's not what she has done, but what she is about to do."_

 _"What is she about to do?"_

 _I didn't respond as we finally made it back to the base, "Set my coordinates for 2091 A4930. Mane Street," there was a platform t hat I ran to as it began glowing grey. When I fully got onto the platform, I disappeared._

 _I landed in the middle of Mane Street with zombies running rampant. There was a seven foot tall woman in front of me with a pile of zombies on top of her. She threw a punch and zombies went flying. That's when she looked at me, "Commander," I breathed as I smirked heavily._

 _"Discord," she was as though time stood still when we looked at each other. She stood there in an all black uni-body suit, "So," she used the top of a pick-up truck to lean over on, "So, I assume that you are here for Fluttershy yes?" Applejack seemed angry for some reason and I couldn't figure it out. Why were there zombies in this segment in time? I kept asking myself that until Applejack continued speaking, "I hope that you have come to make amends. Otherwise," she scoffed, "You are just wasting your time."_

 _"What year is it?" was all I could ask._

 _"What?" she was confused._

 _"What, year is it?" I repeated slowly this time._

 _'2051. Why?"_

 _"Then is not to late," I began running toward Fluttershy's house. I ran and ran until I saw her house. There was Trixie talking to her. The pink haired teen was crying and I knew that Trixie just had ruined or relationship, "Trixie! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Trixie whipped around with an evil smirk on hey face. She ran off as I ran to Fluttershy's side, "Fluttershy? Fluttershy? Baby look at me," I placed my hands on either side of her face to have her look at me, "I love you. What Trixie told was a lie."_

 _"Then explain the pictures!" she handed me a pile of pictures. I looked at them and what they showed was just something that was taken all our of proportion. They were pictures of me and another girl. I knew who she was. It was my Lieutenant Officer Yadiri. The pictures were of her and I smiling with an seen slung over each other's shoulders. We were wearing civilian clothes and were walking away from the camera and down a street, "That isn't what it looks like. That's my Lieutenant Officer and we were just enjoying our day off. I'm not cheating on you love."_

 _"I would love to believe that, but I don't. So we're through," her words hit me hard and stung twice as much._

 _"But Fluttershy," I tried not to cry, "Trixie lied to you and I know that I can prove to you that what she has told you is a lie."_

 _"I don't want to hear it! Just get away from me!"_

 _My rage filled me as I began walking away from her. So many thoughts of wanting to kill Trixie in so many different ways. After about an hour of looking for her I saw Trixie and Applejack fighting. They were yelling and ranting off and all I kept hearing were the names of my own and of Fluttershy's. When I got closer, Applejack stopped her fighting with Trixie and looked at me. Trixie turned around before she ran off, "TRIXIE!" I roared as I began chasing her._

 _"Oh no you don't!" Applejack pulled me by my collar and lifted me up five feet off the ground, "There is a reason why Trixie did why she did and you're not going to stop her," Applejack set me back down and I just watched the city around me and how it turned into such ruins since I had last left._

 _"Can you at least tell me where she is going?" I turned around and looked up at her._

 _Before she could speak, there was an explosion behind her. We looked and there was a tanker truck that had been flipped over. Next to it was a hulking zombie approaching, "Oh shit," Aj breathed, "And here I thought that they couldn't get any bigger."_

 _And with that Aj ran toward it as my dream faded into black..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I woke up screaming.

"AJ! AJ!" I heard as I held myself and sobbed. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see who it was either, "APPLEJACK!" hands shook me into snapping my eyes open. I looked around through teary eyes and saw Dashal in straddling my hips with her hands still on my shoulders; my two kids were there standing behind her with looks of worry and concern. I inhaled slowly before exhaling it slowly as well. Looking around more showed that it looked like a sweep of fire had hit the place. There were random scorch marks ono the walls and some of the books had been burned.

"Mom?" Sweets stepped forward, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Something that I remembered that I don't think I was meant to remember," I got out of the bed and stood up. I soon realized that I was just drenched in sweat, "I need to go shower," I told them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the way Dashal asked the question I know all s he wanted to do was comfort me, but I didn't want to be comforted. I just want answers.

So I just simply replied, "No," before leaving the room.

-Celestia-

"Celestia?" I heard a small voice coming from the door to my office. I turned from my filing cabinet and saw my Head International Affairs Officer standing halfway in behind the door. It was like she was trying to hide or something. It was actually kind of cute how she just stood there for a few seconds before coming in. But something was wrong and I knew it was about Aj.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, "Has something happened to Applejack?"

"I think so," her timid and mild temperment soon changed into seriousness and curiosity, "But I think something happened to her when she was younger. Something that happened after I had crossed over to the other side," her eyes turned evil as she stared me down, "And I would like to know what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I fought, "Just the insult of the idea that I would do something to Applejack."

"I've notice over the last twenty years in being with Aj," Dashal sat in the chair on the other side of my desk, "When she's awake, she is the real Aj; but the Aj when she is sleeping is also real too."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I need to talk to Princess Luna. Aj is having dreams of another life from her past. She's told me everything that has happened after I died the first time and I know she didn't lie about it. So I'm just at a loss every time she talks in her sleep. Like last night, she whispered something about Discord and Fluttershy. Do you know anything about what those two were like back then? Were those two dating?"

"If I were to tell you something, do you think that you wouldn't tell Applejack?"

"Why can't I tell _your_ Commander- my wife- something?" Dashal grew angry and it was apparent. The room began feeling colder and colder as the seconds passed.

"It is because I did it only to protect her. I just didn't know that it would cause her this much pain!"

"What did you do to her?"

"Before I tell you, you do have to know that it was for her own good."

"What did you do?" she growled as the air began making me shiver and my nose run.

"I erased her memory and gave her a new one. It was only to make sure that she was as calm and stable enough to last until she was able to defeat th e gods."

"With being the wife of Aj, I've picked up people lying to me. And you Princess... are still lying."

-Aj-

I was in my military uniform. All black and grey camo along with steel-toed combat boots. I had my arms crossed in a formation to where I cradled myself. I was staring at the monitor screen receiving its information from a satellite from space. I was watching a training mission underway in the Yakyakastan Territory. I wanted to snuff out the weak and culture the strong and the arctic tundra Yak country.

"Commander!" I snapped my eyes to my left as Sergeant Spitfire came in. Her bright orange hair always caught my eye. She rushed up to me and whispered, "Somebody has taken the Princess!"

"Don't be scared Sergeant," I chuckled, "Allow your other teammates know. They work here too. You know the drill."

She gulped as she now was in the spotlight; all eyes were on her now and she was scared, "There has been a security breach. The Princess has been taken."

That's when uproar happened; everyone began talking to everyone as they began running and filing out of the room, "Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Spitfire asked.

"I am taking this seriously. It's just acting like a frantic mess like these people just did won't bring her back any faster. Hell, it may actually hurt our cause. But first things first, I'll just call Dashal. She's in charge of Domestic Affairs."

"Uh, not in this aspect of military. You are second in command, Commander. If our Commander-in-Chief isn't able to do her job, then you must take over until this can."

"Roger that," I turned toward the large computer screen that was bolted against the wall, "Centre Com! Call Officer Dash!"

' _I'm sorry Commander Applejack, but Officer Dash seems to be out of signal range_ ' the computer responded.

"Try contacting her vie Blu Phone."

' _Apologies again Command. Officer Dash has severed every mode of contact that she should have on her person. There is no other way in reaching her_ '

"Send two Noobs to Apple Orchards to see if she's there."

' _Yes Commander_ '

-Dashal-

"Y-y-you c-can't do thi-this to me," Celestia said. She sat in a chair with a layer of frost covering her body, "Applejack will find us and do what is right."

"Yeah," I turned from my desk to look at her, "She's going to side with me because we both know I'm the only one Aj will listen to first. Despite what the Command structure is. I am her wife and I am simply just trying to make sense out of all of this. Besides, I don't think you'd want to be on the brunt end of Aj's rage. She can get pretty pissed off if you allow her."

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

"Why are you getting mad at me? You're the one that fucked up with Aj, not me. And since you won't tell me what you did, I'm going to do some digging," I stood up and headed toward the door, "Oh yeah," I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I whipped around to talk to Celestia more, "I almost forgot, if you try to use any kind of magic, the Dark Void underneath us will find you and sap you for all that you're worth. So if you want to stay alive, then stay here."

She just scowled at me before I left.

-Maccie-

I was holding hands with Zelda as we walked down the street. People stared which made me feel a tad uncomfortable, but my love for him was more than me being scared, "So your moms weren't too pissed about you being gay?" Zelda chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I nudged him with my shoulder; but of course, with him not being as strong as my sister, I accidently knocked him over, "I'm so sorry," I dropped to my knees next to him, "I guess I don't know my own strength really yet."

"It's okay," I helped him to his feet and when I did that's when everything decided to go to shit. Red strobe lights began flashing as sirens started wailing off. Also, all of the computer screens that showed display items behind glass turned red with white exclamation points. Over the outside intercom systems, Aj's voice pushed through, "Attention all of Equestria! We have had a security breach! Princess Celestia has been taken! I repeat Princess Celestia has been taken! Please proceed into the Vinyl Bunkers immediately!"

"I have to go get my sister!" I told Zelda.

"You heard the Commander and as did your sister. We'll see her soon."

"No, trust me. I know she didn't get the message. Now we have to go before she gets left," I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder.

"Do you really have to carry me like this?' he groaned.

"It's the only way for you to be able to keep up with my speed love," I kissed his cheek Before I began running and running. I ran toward the house and when I got there, there were guards everywhere and there was Aj talking with Dashal. It looked as though they were arguing but trying hard to hide it. I set Zelda down before walking up to my moms, "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not," Aj scowled at Dashal, "How could you?"

"She is hiding something that I need to know Aj."

"But you not telling me as to why? This is my memory here, not yours," I had no idea what they were talking about but they way they were discussing it I knew that they were truly upset with each other, "Celestia knows something about me that I don't. So including me in was going to happen when?"

"I didn't want you involved because you were dealing with so much else. I just couldn't bare the idea of adding on the damage."

"So that's how you see me? Just a broken mess that you are trying to fix."

"It's not like that Aj."

"If it's not supposed to be like that, why does it feel like it does? I may have had one shitty life, but I'm doing pretty well for myself."

That's when I noticed something change about Aj and as did Dashal. I didn't know what it was, but Dashal knew that look, "Aj please, don't do what you're thinking."

"I thought we would never keep secrets from each other. Especially ones as big as this. Celestia altered my memory. I would like to know why too, but because of you I don't know where she is."

"Trust me Ah, just give me a couple more days," then that's when it hit me. Dashal kidnapped the Princess because Princess Celestia did something with Aj's memory a long time ago, "My methods are sound."

"Then until then," Aj held her left hand up a little and looked at the gold ring on her ring finger, "Let's just take a break."

Everyone gasped at Aj's words. No one ever could have predicted this. Applejack and Rainbow Dash splitting up. I mean, I know it's just going to be for a few days only, but the impact of it just being said and then now carried out weighed heavy on my heart, "Baby please don't do this," Dashal reached out to her.

Aj took a step back, "Don't touch me," she hoarsely hissed as she moved toward Zelda. Zelda yelped when Aj grabbed his collar and lifted him up a couple feet.

"ZELDA!" was all I could say before Aj engulfed herself and Zelda in fire before the fire disappeared along with them.

I heard crying coming from my mother Dashal and I just couldn't turn my eyes to look it at her. Seeing her cry is the most heart wrenching thing in the world. Only because she's known for being all perky and happy and always being able to motivate people to achieve greater things. Looking at her now just hurt my heart. Tears streamed her cheeks as she slowly dropped her knees. I sat in front of her on my knees and shins, "Out of all the reckless Decisions I have ever done, this would have to be the worst."

"But you did it for a loyal cause," I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did I?" she looked up at me through teary eyes, "Because it cost me my wife; so did I really do it for her or did I just do it out of selfish desire?"

"I think that you did it to help her, but she just can't see."

"No, she's in the right on this one. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth," she began crying again, "I should have kept quiet until after the fact."

"Well, we know she'll be back," I tried comforting her, "I know I haven't been around as long as you and Aj have, but I know love when I see it. You two have taught me that."

She looked at me and smiled a little bit, "Thanks," I smiled back.

That's when Sweets and Flash came up, "What happened?" she asked.

"Aj is gone," Dashal stood up, "I did something that she didn't want me doing, so she left."

"Is she going to come back?"

"Yeah, maybe," Dashal said as she stepped forward and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before she walked away with the guards. No words were spoken as she walked down the street and out of view.

"With Celestia gone along with Aj, who's going to run the country?" Zelda asked.

Sweets, Zelda, and a couple of the Apple Farm Hands looked to me, "What?"

"You're the one who knows all of the laws," Sweets mentioned, "So it's up to you right now."

"Well the law does state that the children of the Princess should be in rule, but since Celestia doesn't have any known heirs to the throne, Applejack is next. Quite sadly, she too is missing and since that is the case, the eldest child of the Commander then takes the position until further notice."

"What about Dashal taking over as Princess?" Sweets asked.

"No, it wouldn't work. She'd be having conflict on the job. The Princess over sees both internal and external threats; unlike Dashal who just focuses on External and Aj would be working on internal affairs. She may get mixed up on what Aj does and only Aj knows how to handle the delicate technology that is within Centre Com."

"Do you think that you could run the computers?"

"Only if it has an array processing unit. If it's it doesn't," I shrugged, "I can't help you."

"Then let's go check the computers!"

"I don't know if we can get in though," I sadly admitted.

"We're the new administration now Maccie. I think if you were to explain that, then we should be fine."

-Sweets-

Dashal never did come back. It's been two months now so I had to take over her position. I apparently knew things about her job that other people didn't know. Rowdy tried running his kingdom alone, but without a human to aid him, it's just been a struggle.

My brother officially became Commander. It's hard doing what our parents did, but it feels like it's getting better and easier as the days pass.

With the start of the fourth month now and my brother and I sat in my room just staring at each other, "How can the chain of command just dissipate like that? We lost everything in only one day."

"I know and we've been pretty much orphaned now. I hate how Aj tells us that we can't or shouldn't do grown up things, but she has us doing grown up things."

"Maybe she's testing us. For the last few years we've been wanting to be taken seriously. Now that we are in power, I think this is our chance."

"But what about Zelda? What is his actual role in everything?"

"I know that he doesn't know who or what he is."

"Then what is he?"

"He is an Elemental Titan like Aj, but not as angry. With that being the case, I think Aj took him away to train him."

"How long until they get back?"

"Just to get the basics done?" I searched my mind for the answer that wasn't so bad, "A year. Can you wait that long to be with him again?"

"Yes. I think I can."

-AB-

"Nick?" I looked around for my husband. He always seems to disappear for naps. After a few minutes of looking, I find him. He was in the backyard sleeping on the late been bag chair with our grandkids. All four kids snored among with the old man.

Coming up the deck stairs were my Mom and Dad. Blu was helping Sweetie up the stairs because of her sprained ankle, "There you go," he quietly says to get, "Easy does it," when they got to the top of the stairs, they found the closest chair for my mom to sit in.

"Hey mom," I walked up to her, "How's your ankle?"

"It's doing better, but getting old sucks. I don't heal as fast as I used to."

Uncle Blaze and Aunt Rota came from inside the house, "Hey guys," the small woman was sitting on the shoulders of the mute Blaze.

"Hey you two," I smiled at the sight. It was really cute seeing those two always together.

"Have you seen our daughter?" Rota asked as she clambered down Blaze

"We were going to ask you the same thing about our daughter," Sweetie shifted in her seat, "The fact that both of our daughters have disappeared after what happened to Celestia worries me. I know them both very well and I know they would have told us where they were going. But what worries me the most is that it grandchildren are in charge. Aj days that she doesn't want to have get kids relive her life, but Little Maccie is. And poor Sweets. She is so stressed out."

Before anyone could respond to what she said, clouds in the sky began forming. I knew that it was Dashal because huge storm clouds don't form in seconds like that. A column of clouds sack down to the deck in the middle of us. When it pulled back up they was Dashal and Celestia. Dashal was wearing tan colored clothes and Celestia was in cuffs. Celestia was wearing nothing more than a black shirt and black shorts that were both covered in dirt and holes.

"Celestia has been charged with fucking Aj over," Dashal pulled out a recording device from her pocket and tossed it to me, "She erased Aj's memory from the age of seventeen and prior then instilled a new memory. She says it was to preserve the future, but it was just to protect herself. She had a pact with Cosmia way back when. She has beg hereby condemned to death."

"This isn't true," my mother stood up and circled around Dashal to look into the cold eyes of Celestia, "Please tell me that isn't true."

"It is true," Celestia days quietly at first.

Dashal grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled up. Celestia screamed in agony, "You gag the balls to do it; now have the balls to take ownership of your wrong doing!"

"It's true! It's true!" Dashal let her go, "Cosmia came to me when Applejack was born and wanted me to mess with her mind so Cosmia could have the edge on hey when they fought. Cosmia wanted me to try and eliminate her rage and to have get forget all of her powers."

"But what Celestia didn't know," Sweets came walking out from the house with Maccie walking in behind her, "Is that Those bullets were used were more than just memory changers. They were used to place something inside of Aj. Her emotions aren't her own. She isn't supposed to be this angry. Aj's anger was instilled into her to make get lose her edge King enough for Cosmia to play on it and defeat my mother. So Celestia," Sweets walked up to Celestia, "If you hadn't have been involved in all of this, Aj would have still beaten Cosmia and millions of lives would have been spared."

"What are you talking about?" Celestia hissed.

"I talked to Luna a few hours ago and she told me everything. Aj was on the verge of becoming snifter one if death's victims, but the bullet caused her to forget that she had to go meet up with Trixie in Yakyakastan. There was an ambush waiting for her. But since she didn't go, Cosmia got mad and knowing that Cosmia couldn't touch Aj, she began killing off all of these other Applejacks in the other dimensions. So on top of attempted murder on my mother, you are responsible for millions of deaths."

"You mean to tell me that my own sister ratted me out?"

"Yes. She did. She couldn't keep quiet fit long, knowing that Aj was suffering. But the question that I have for you is why? Why do all of this? What was the gain for you?"

Celestia responded by spitting in her face, "Assault on an International Officer," Maccie grabbed Celestia's elbow, "You are under arrest."

"I wonder what we should do with you," Sweets smiled as she used her sleeve to wipe off they spit from hey face, "Maybe we should have the Orcs do what they want with your sorry ass."

"Do what you want, I don't care," Celestia hissed again, "I've done what I had to do."

"I hope it was worth it," Sweets spat back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know I'm a slow writer and I usually don't post what I promise like always. But this chapter I took my time on I think. There was just much emotion in it for me when I was writing it. It was really weird. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say on that. I'm sorry being such a proctasintator.

-Zelda-

The basic training was almost up. I had one more month of our training left and I was quite excited to be able to see Maccie again. It has been four years and six months since I have seen my boyfriend. I hope he hasn't changed much, "Are you almost ready?" I heard from outside of my tent.

"Yeah, I'm ready now," I stood up and walked out the frontal flap of the tent and was greeted by Aj. She towered over me with a huge smirk on her face, "What the hell you smiling about?"

"Today marks the end of your training. We can go home."

"Yes!" I hugged her, "Thank you do much," going home really after training is good news coming from Aj. It means that I've impressed get enough to not have to teach me anymore.

"Care of doing the honors of taking us home?" she asked.

"I would love to," I held her hand and the works faded into black. The next thing I saw was a wall of fire circling us. When the fire faded, there was so fire. We watched in horror as buildings burned and houses fell, "What happened here?" I asked myself.

That's when we heard lite footsteps coming from behind us. We turned around and saw give men in full black combat suits. Their helmets covered their faces so we couldn't see them, "Hold it men," the guy in the middle said. His voice I immediately reconfigure m recognized as Maccie's.

He took off his helmet and looked at me with such disbelief, "I thought you never would come back," his voice was sad and cold.

"What happened here?" I asked him.

"It was Discord. He tried taking over the country."

"There is no way he would do that!" Aj shouted.

"He had been reformed."

"I know but, listen to me. Fluttershy is dead. She died from a poisonous plant. It was new to her and she didn't know that it would kill her. So he just lost it and tried taking over. So I went to war with him and this happened," he looked around, "We lost everything."

"What about Dashal? Is she okay?"

"She was here for a month to aid the sentencing of Celestia then disappeared. She left a note for you that no one opened. I think it might be a clue," he explained.

"I seriously have to hear the full story of what happened here," Aj sighed.

"What I know for sure is that the man responsible is the White Queen in the North. She took over because of what happened to flash. So I became the Red King to stop her at all costs."

"Is the White Queen your sister?" Aj asked.

"Yeah. It is. She instilled an order that makes you two fugitives. If you're caught by any of her White Guards. She thinks that you abandoned her. Especially since her boyfriend Flash went looking for you and never came back."

"Do you have a home base that we can go to?"

"Yeah," he pulled out a pistol and handed it to me.

"If you use your specific powers, Sweets CSV track it and locate it. So we've been using guns. Don't want get possibly tracking us too, ya know?"

"Yeah, I got ya," I cocked the gun and followed him.

We walked in silence until we came across a large mountain. On to of it was a bright glowing white light, "What's up there?" I asked Maccie.

"Up there would be the White Queen's castle. Her and I had a huge war against each other last year that created this mountain," Maccie stopped and looked up at the top of the mountain, "Celestia's Castle is up there though."

"I think I will have to see my daughter again," Aj suggested, "I just want her to know that I am here."

"Oh don't you worry mother. You will meet her soon enough. But enough standing around; we gotta get moving."

-Dashal-

I watched from afar; Zelda and Aj had just gotten back to Equestria from wherever they had been. Aj and Zelda followed Maccie toward his home base. I hated not being there for Aj when she got beck, but I knew it was for a good cause for me to stay away. I just looked at my hip that bore the weight of the Dashantium Blade that Aj had made for me two years back.

I just wanted to see her again; just to hold me over until I can actually reveal myself to her.

-Aj-

Right when I walked into the Headquarters, a man shouted, "Commander On Deck!" that's when I noticed that they weren't saluting Maccie, but they were saluting me.

"As you were," I told them and they went back to their computer monitors. Maccie grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the back of the room where there was an all chrome door waiting for us. He used a badge to swipe in order to get the door to slide open.

"So, what are you going to do now since you are back?" Maccie asked me as he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"Since I really can't use any Elemental Bending, there's not much I can do. I can't even sneak into Sweets' castle since it's on top of a hill. Do what kind of question is that Maccie?"

"I am sorry and it's just Mac now. I grew up a little in the Jay two years you had been gone."

"I am so sorry Mac for what I had done to you and your sister. I spoke of not wanting so much responsibility on your shoulders at such a young age; but I am the one who allowed for it to happen. I was the reason why."

"Yeah, now I see why you didn't want me to do it in the first place."

"I war just so hurt by Dashal. She kept me out of the loop when it was her dead set mission to help me. If it was me in her position, I would have told her what I found out."

We just stood in silence for a little while until a soldier came from behind the office for. He shoved his badge back into his pocket before looking up from his papers, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"It's okay Toombs. What do you have for me?"

"One of the White Guards was spotted ten miles from here. She looks tired and weakened."

"Find her and bring her in for questioning. This may be the only chance we've got."

"No!" Aj interrupted, "It's a trap. Don't bring her into the base. Go off site to question her."

"Yes Commander!" Toombs saluted Aj.

"I'm no longer Commander," she then looked to me, "He is. It is his call."

I mulled it over for a few seconds before giving my answer, "Let's do it."

-Sweets'

"Where is your home base Mountain Scum?" I looked into the bloodshot eyes of Big Mac from my brother's tribe.

"As I've said before," he panted, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Your King is a traitor to his own country! Your country!"

"Our country was lost when you took over. So he and I never betrayed my country; just you, you spineless coward. You betrayed Mother Equestria by taking it over."

I straightened myself up and went to the window that looked out at a fountain, "The only reason why you are still alive uncle is because you have information that I need."

"You're only keeping me alive because you don't have the heart to do so. That is why you didn't kill the rest of us. You're still the little girl I remember."

"No I'm Not!" I shouted as I tried not to cry. Right when I was fine shouting, I felt something weird happening in my chest. It was like my heart leaped for joy and my stomach seemed to tighten. I turned back around to look at Big Mac and I saw that his green eyes were glowing a little bit. When I began getting back to normal, his eyes went back to normal as well, "What just happened?"

"It's your body telling you that there has been an influx of power. I experienced it too. Your mother is back," I gasped at his words, "And judging by your reaction to it all, you're going to find her and imprison her like you did me and all of the others. But it will prove difficult to you though young one. Would you really bring harm to your own mother?"

"She deserves it. She abandoned me and abandoned Mac. She deserves all the pain she's experienced and all the pain that will be raining down on her. She left me and Mac to run a country all by ourselves. We're only teenagers!"

"Maybe that was the plan all along," I turned around and looked at Big Mac, "You and your brother have always talked about doing grown up things. Now that your are, your going to be mad at the very person who told you that our was a bad idea to begin with," the large man shifted in his cuffs, "I believe that Aj left for two reasons: to teach you and Mac how hard it is for a teenager to do grown up things; and also to train The Continuer. Now that they are both back, it will be their hell bent mission to take you down. Daughter or not."

"I am the White Queen! I have colonies all over this world and I have assumed commandd everywhere! Aj and Zelda will not defeat me!" I shouted at him.

"Temper, temper! Just like your mother's," he smirked evilly, "Unlike Mother Apple and Commander Applejack, you don't have your rage under control. Even in your eyes, when it's already too late, your rage will do more harm than good. Stop now and allow the world to be rebalanced."

"If your previous Commander cared about this world, why did she leave it in the care of two teens?"

"To show you that age trusted both of you enough to manange it; but apparently she was wrong. Only Mac could run this kingdom by himself. You've just become a tyrant, my young niece."

"Just get out of my face," two Guards completely made from ice formed and moved like they had a mind of their own, which they did. They both grabbed an elbow of Mac's and pulled him or of the room.

-Mac-

I was out leaning against an Exhaust Vent, looking out at the village, "I thought I'd find you here," I heard coming from behind me. Looking to my left I saw my mom sitting there looking out at the horizon. The golden evening sun brightened her face. The shadows of her scars amplified all of the turmoil in her eyes; but somehow she manages to keep fighting to live another day. No one will ever be as strong as her. Ever.

"Yeah," I looked back out at the orange and yellow skies, "This is a place where I like to come and think. Just to clear my head. Especially since the pond was destroyed."

"That is sad," she sighed and that's when I knew that something was wrong.

"What is it mom?"

"It's just that I can't believe that all of this happened in only two years," a few tears fell from her eyes, "I can't believe I did the very thing that I swore not to do when I had kids. All that I had planned has been nothing but a lie. I don't know who I am anymore," she rubbed some of the tired from her eyes. Looking closer at her, I realized that she had been crying for awhile.

"It wasn't your fault though," I told her, "You are the victim here."

"But I've done so much bad in my life; just for a sake that isn't even my own. I did just to be some kind of puppet."

"I didn't want to tell you at first, but now I think that I have to," I sighed, "Celestia is still alive."

"Yeah, I know that. After sentencing her to imprisonment, Dashal took her away."

"That's not what I said; but what you implied. We have her eighteen hundred feet below the surface in a holding facility. She's caged t. Never again being able the light of day again. Her only companions are the two guards that guard her. Some Yak Ascendants were found passed Yakyakastan into the Ancient Grounds. They are truly powerful beings to behold. Celestia is never escaping as long as we have them."

"So there are only two?"

"No, there are more of them. We convinced them to migrate back to Yakyakastan to rebuild it. Totally at my expense. They house here as we have a building crew working on rebuilding."

"I must meet their leader."

"I don't know mom," I said with a heavy heart, "It was your parents who slaughtered their descendants. I think that gram'gram and Paku should attempt to apologize to the Yaks or something."

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll get right on that."

-Flutters-

I watched in horror as they were experimenting on my husband Discord. The needled and prodded him despite his agonizing pleas for them to stop. Having my eyes closed still didn't drown out the sound of his blood curdling screams for help. I was in an all glass case with my back turned to the torture. That's when I felt my cage begin to sink. When the darkness engulfed me, I opened my eyes and wiped the tears from them.

When my prison stopped at the next floor down, there was the White Queen Belle standing there looking at me. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, she spoke, "So, are you going to tell me the location of the Mountain Tribe? Or better yet," she knelt down before me and leaned in, "Why don't you tell me where the Mountain Tribe is along with the Eastern Earth Village. Maybe you can throw me the pleasure of also telling me where the Air Nomads find homage."

"I'll tell you everything if you promise me to not hurt Discord anymore," I sobbed, "I can't take it anymore. Just let him free and I'll tell you everything."

"Fine, I will release him. But, I will only let him go if you tell me what I want to know and that Applejack meets me to pick up Discord."

"Do you really think that Aj would actually go for that?"

"Only if you convince her that she has to or Discord dies. All I want is her."

"Why? So you can torture her so too? For what Sweets? For what? Vengeance costs a lot more than your willing to give. Don't do this. Maccie probably just wanted to go back to being uit brother and not your enemy. The only person that has made you miserable is you, and only you."

"So you really think that I want to kill my own mother?" I truly felt hurt at the idea, "I just want her back as my mom. I just want to tell her that...," the sadness I felt took over my entire being and I began feeling empty inside. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. After a few minutes, I heard the pattering of water droplets hitting the windows. Looking outside, I saw that it was raining. It was weird how every time I cried, it rained; and it has been raining a lot in recent weeks.

"You do all of this because you miss your mother?" she asked, "We miss her too. But why all the misery and torture?"

I just scowled at her because I hated how she just made me vulnerable. So I just disappeared in the darkness.

-Aj-

I was sitting in a boiling cauldron I found in a cavern. I made it hotter by raising my body heat. Mac was with me which was nice. I liked it mainly because of the magma we sat in; no one would really date get this close to boiling magma.

'I'm glad you found this place,' I heard my son's voice in my head.

'Yeah, I know,' I thought back.

That's when people in hazard suits came walking along the banks. I heaved in distain and rolled my eyes, "Commander? It's me, Toombs."

'It must be really important for them, of they're coming ask the way of here to get you.'

He didn't respond, but only pulled himself out of the magma. The magma around his legs hardened but still bent as he moved his legs.

"That guard we were talking about earlier; we tracked her down and took her to the Docking Shed!" Toombs said loudly because as I pulled myself out, the lava hissed as it rapidly cooled. I shook the duty off of my body before I put my clothes back over my shorts and black plated tee.

"Good job Toombs. Mom?" Mac got my attention, "Can you interrogate the guard? Maybe she'll provide better details for you on what's going on."

-Aj-

There was an old abandoned mining office building that stood on the outskirts of Ponyville. Behind me was Mac and Toombs. At the front of the building was an orc. His horns curled along the sides of his head and his nostrils exhaled smog. When he saw Mac, he moved out of the way of the door to allow us in.

Inside there was only one person. It was Nyiah. She hung from the ceiling by her hands that werecuffed to chains that were attached to the support beam up above. She was naked with scars and bruisings all along her body, "Oh my god!" I ran up to her and tried breaking the chains, "Get these chains off! She's not an enemy!" the orc walked to my side and used a key to unlock the cuffs. I caught Nyiah before she fell.

"Applejack?" she said weakly.

"Ssh! Ssh! Don't speak," I smiled at her. Looking on hey face revealed to me that time has finally caught up to her. She aged those sixty years or so that she was gone, "What happened to you?"

"They beat me," she tried not to cry, "They raped me. I was all alone."

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here," I sat down with my legs tucked underneath me so I could place hey head in my lap, "I remembered who you were and are Nyiah Bluing. We were seventeen when we dated sort of. It was my fault that I allowed this to happen to you. I caused you to get angry enough to strike at me. And I did nothing to help you when you guy banished. I am so sorry."

"You did what you thought was right Applejack. I forgive you."

"But still, I left you when you needed me the most."

"Mom?" Mac sat next to me, "Is she trusting enough to bring back to the compound?"

I looked directly into Nyiah's eyes and simply asked her, "If the bubble gum chews, can the apple actually fry?"

"Only of the apple can find itself the worm to carry it," she smiled.

I looked to the blonde on my left, "We can trust her. Bring her things as well. They might shed more light on this situation of hers."

-Mac-

"So you mean to tell me that she used to be your girlfriend when Dashal died the first time?" I rubbed my temples to try and aliviate done of the mind boggling stress my mind was feeling.

"Yeah, she was. She was a guard then, and then I was so young as was she. We both fell in love with each other."

"But I thought you had fallen in love with Dashal? How could you just switch like that?"

"Listen, Mac," Nyiah spoke up, "That was just in the past and it's not the future. All I care about is just being able to bring balance back to the world."

"But with what?" I asked, "My forces aren't as strong as my sister's. Especially since they fear the Rainglogulus Blade."

"You mean to tell me that everyone fears the sword that I created?" Aj asked, "I made that only as a gift for Dashal to show my love to her."

"Well, your precious love gift was the blade who slayed Discord. Queen Belle has used your Blade of Love as an Instrument of Death. Luckily Dashal was able to sneak in and take back what was rightfully hers. I really do miss her."

"I do too honey," my mother hugged me and I immediately just began to cry, "You've been strong enough for way too long," she rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Mommy," I whimpered as I hugged get back.

"My baby. My sweet sweet McIntosh. I am so sorry Maccie," she pulled away and held my face. Her eyes were mine and my eyes were hers.

"I can't do this anymore mommy. I can't be string anymore for you."

"And you funny have to be. You are only fifteen. Trust me when I say this, I know your pain. I know what is like to be asked to do so much at such a young age. O never wanted to hurt you, but Zeus needed be trained. I just didn't think that the situation with Dashal and Celestia would arise. If I had of known that, I wouldn't have ever left you."

I just smiled at her, "Its okay Mom. I forgive you."

"Um, Commander?" I heard a small voice to my left. I looked and there was an elderly woman with yellow hair and an eye that seemed to be focused on something else. On closer inspection, I noticed that she wasn't even looking at me. She was looking at Aj.

"Why hello old friend," Aj hugged her quickly, "What can I do for you Derpy?"

"It's about your sister and the Titans."

"What happened? Where are they?"

"Applebloom moved then to Griffin Territory. She sent a letter explaining that she plans on dividing then and to train them."

"For what?"

"For war."

"Why is she going to way and who against?"

"It's against your daughter. You leaving hurt this works a lot as we know it. Everything pretty much had started over."

"I have to get to her before she decides to attack."

"Don't you worry, with all of the training that she plans on doing, it'll take about four years to attack."

"But why not attack now?" I asked her, "I lost my sister last year. She needs to be taken down now!"

"All that remain loyal Aj are almost gone. The ones left are untrained and- oh!" Derby reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "This is from AB. She said that you'd know what it would mean."

Aj unfolded the player and on it or said, '10:43'

"Holy fucking shit," Aj smiled and began fidgeting in joy. She got her body all riled up like a kid waiting for the candy st ore to be oepn. So the whole ground shook before she turned into a cloud of sand. I s aw her face in the sandy brown surfaces as she freely floated away.


	5. Chapter 5

-AB-

I watched from the room. She just stood there out on the balcony looking out onto the lake. I can't believe that history has repeated itself for her. I walked outside and leaned against the balcony's bannister next to Aj, "Still can't sleep?" I just asked as I watched the tides move under the light of the moon.

"It's not everyday that you hear your own daughter was responsible for the death of almost the entire world. I mean, it's not like it's happened before."

"She was just so hurt when you left. Discord warped her mind to do such terrible things. After awhile, Sweets caught onto his scheme for world domination and used Discords weakness against him."

"Even with all of the power in the world, he still fell victim to his love for Fluttershy," Aj chuckled.

"Speaking of love, have you heard anything about Dashal?"

Aj sighed sadly, "No. I miss her so much. It's been a week since I got back and she still hasn't shown her face. I hope everything is okay with her."

"I know you've been hurting for her to come back to you, but like I have said, she'll come back to you soon. She and I know well enough that you would expend all of your resources in order to find her if she takes too long to come back."

"Yeah, I guess so. But it's just that I feel so out of place without her in my arms when I go to sleep. I love and miss the idea of hold her as I slept," Aj sighed and looked up at the moon, "Do you know where she is?" Aj asked me as she just kept staring at the moon. With the light hitting her hair at the perfect angle, it looked like her hair was glowing

"She's on an island of the coast of Equestria," I grew concerned, "You do know that you asked me almost a week ago right?"

"Right," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I've just been so tired."

"Why don't you come and rest?" I smiled.

"Why did you ask me like that?" she switched her to her side and leaned on her elbow over the bannister.

"What do you mean?" I smiled harder and just walked back into the house.

"C'mon Appleeloom!" my sister begged of me, "You gotta tell me what you're smiling about so much."

"At first, I was smiling because of how tired you are. Now I'm smiling because you think that I am hiding something," we walked out of the room and we more stood in the hallway. Across the way was a door completely encased in ice.

"AB? What did you do to the door?"

"I didn't do anything to it. Just go inside and see what's waiting for you."

-Aj-

I pushed the cold door open and inside was a winter wonderland waiting for me. Everything was layered in ice and snow. In the center of the room was the Dashantium Rainglogus driven into the center of a boulder of ice.

From around the corner came the love of my life, "...dashal..." I breathed. She wore a dress made from a wide assortment of large leaves. The dress looked like it was made of rainbows. She had the sheath of her sword bound to her hip. Her focus was on the sword and not me. She walked up to it and pulled it out of the ice. In a blinking of an eye, she sheathed the sword.

"Hello Aj,"she spoke as she looked at the ground. I knew what she was going to say by the sound of her small soft voice. So I walked up to get and held her face, "I'm sorry," she said with a whimper, "I am so sorry," she closed her eyes and tears began to fall.

"No, no, no," I cooed and kissed her, "It's all okay. I already know what happened between you, Sweets, and Discord. It's all okay."

"It was the only way for anyone to remain alive. I had to do it," Dashal was sobbing now, "Celestia-!" I just kissed her again.

"We are back together now and that it is all I have ever wanted."

"But how can you still love me after all that I have done," she pulled away from me.

"You came back to me, so you're not as bad as you think that you are. Unless," I got interested, "Unless there is something that only you know and you have somehow failed to mention it to anyone."

Dashal shrank back a little and began slowly backing up. The air felt colder and sadder, "Aj must promise not to get angry or upset with Dashal for Dashal didn't think of it as a big deal until now."

"Dashie, what aren't you saying?" when she gets like this, she starts turning into a toddler for some reason.

"With you and I both knowing the sciences very well, you and I have studied the bloodwork of our children like any normal Parent Scientists would. We know that we have a special bond with our children and to each other."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything Dashal?"

"She knows that you made it back to Equestria and about three days ago I caught wind that she has sent a small CO-OP Detail after you."

"And you've been knowing this for three days like you have said," I began feeling my rage building, "To tell me that innocent people are about to die, BUT SAID NOTHING!" the room began turning into a sauna as the ice began to melt. Her dress began to burn and underneath the dress was an all black leather uniform, "Now it is probably too late and they already started their killing!"

-AB-

I ran with Aj in tow down a dark narrow hallway. I stopped at a small door and used a key to unlock it. There was a flight of stairs that lead down; of which we obviously followed. At it's base stood a woman in a blue military uniform and the mask she wore was of the same camo. She stepped aside and revealed a key pad and a biometric system pad. I entered the pin and got my fingerprint scanned before I said blandly into the microphone, "Apple Punch," the door immediately opened.

I stood aside as Aj ran by shouting orders, "I want Fleets nine, 13, and 29 off the ground now and prepping our perimeter! Fleets one through eight, 11 and 12, 14 through 22 making barriers for Gates one, five, and four! Let's Move! Move! MOVE!"

"Okay Aj," I grabbed her elbow and pulled her around, "Care to tell me what Dashal told you?"

"There is a CO-OP Detail after me."

"So? What's the big deal with that?"

"A CO-OP Agent has just as much skill as I do and I documented all the Agents I have trained in order to do my bidding at my level."

"How is that so bad again?"

"All the training and documentation I placed in her room under her bed. I thought that I'd be able to just to put it all behind me when I had them all executed. Now my own daughter has sent them after me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I must ask Mac to sacrifice his sister for the sake of the world," she began to cry, "I didn't want to believe the prophecies; but they are true though."

"You don't have to say it."

"There isn't a future if I don't finally and fully accept it. One can not live whilst the other survives. One must die in order for the world to be able to be rebalanced."

"But what if Mac loses?"

"Then all the world will have to cast their burdens on Zelda. If Mac can't stop his sister, then Zelda will have to lay down the final blow."

"It's not her fault; you know that."

"Yeah, I know it's not; it must be done all the same."

"What is going on here?" a tall slender man came walking in with death in his eyes, "Why is my fucking, Goddamn BASE, ON HIGH FUCKING ALERT?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Aj snapped at him.

"I happen to be Captain Iron Ore and I am in charge of Military Operations under the Command of Madam Applebloom and the Commander McIntosh."

"Listen here," Aj got in his face, "I'm in charge now," her words were soft, but they had power and resentment in them, "I am Commander Applejack," when she said that, my heart leaped for joy to hear that Aj has come back, "All of command throughout the entire world has been compromised and this is the only place other th an Canterlot that has a form of Military and a Chain of Command."

"But do you not remember my precious Commander," he smirked, "You left your country behind. You're nothing more than a traitor that should be shot down like the ravid animal that you are."

"I left it so I could help save it."

"Oh right," he nodded his head as he took a few steps back, "You went to go train this new saviour of ours. I heard that this new Elemental Saviour is some kind of homosexual fruit."

"What do you have against homosexuality?" I heard the darkness in Aj's voice which meant that this guy was already dead.

"Oh I have nothing against it other than the fact that only devils and demons are homosexuals. Homos are the most unholy creatures that should be hanged for their crimes."

"You know who I am right?"

"I know all about you."

"What do you know?"

"You are Lady Applejack Bluing, daughter of Thunder Bluing and Sweetie Apple Bluing. Word has it that you are married to Lady..." his voice trailed off and his eyes went wide, "Oh shit."

"Running will only make it worse for you," Aj smiled evilly as she began cracking her knuckles. When she was done, she grabbed the top of his head and pulled up. Iron Ore began screaming in pain as Aj was using gravity to stretch his neck passed the point of hurting. He tried his best in trying to free his head from her grip, but she wouldn't let him go. There was nothing I could do because he didn't think before he spoke and there was no way I was going to get in the way of Aj when she's pissed off.

"Captain Iron Ore," Aj's voice went back to being passionate and strong, "You're fired," she dropped him and he fell to his hands and knees. When he stood up, Aj caught the side of his chin with a super kick. Iron Ore's head snapped back before his body collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"My sexual orientation may not be of the societal norm," she spoke to the recently deceasedd, "But I'm not hurting anyone by doing so. It wasn't a choice for me and I am proud that out wasn't," she straightened up her shirt before looking to me, "There is a war coming Applebloom," was all she said before walking away.

-Aj-

It was late. I was on my way back to my room. When I got in, the familiar scent of Dashal hit my nose. Her scent was of berries combined with the inscents she was burning. I walked further into the small apartment and found Dashal sleeping in the bed. She had on a light blue sleeveless sundress that frilled at the bottom.

I looked beyond her and beyond the sliding door at the back of the room. The pane of glass showed a small table for two with food on it, 'She must've tried staying up for me,' I thought.

I simply just got in the bed and laid on my side to look at her beautiful face. Her nose chatted before she sneezedd. The sneeze must have been hard because she whimpered before fluttering her eyes open, "...hi..." she said when our eyes made contact.

"...hi..." I said in a small voice like she did.

"How was your day?"

"It was busy and tiring, but it's all better now since I can come home you now."

She giggled a little, "That's good to hear. I can't believe how much everything has changed."

"I know," I placed a hand in her face, "I just hope history doesn't have a way of repeating itself though," i felt my smile faded a little bit.

"Don't worry baby," she took my hand into hers and kissed it, "You won't lose me."

"But it felt as though I already have," I grabbed her hips and pulled her closet to me so I could press my head against hers, "I just love you so much Dashal. It hurts me every time we fight. O wanna live a life where all I am doing is holding you."

"I want the same, but we can't until are ready to lose important to us in order to do so."

I know she was referring it daughter. Or daughter has captured and tortured the very people who loved her the most. She seeing be stopped until she is dead. I just can't believe that this is what everything has come down to.

"I know, but it is our daughter," after years and years of holding back; in that moment, I lost my control and just cried, "I'm sorry Dashal," I rolled over to continue crying.

"What do yo have to be sorry for?" I felt her rest a hand on my side and rub it with her thumb.

"Me crying. I've tried so hard not to, but I just can't," my crying and sobbing grew louder as my sadness felt like there was no end to in sight, "I wanna go home. I want to go back to farming and I just want life to go back to what it used to be. Before the wars and before the zombies. I just want to go back to the happy times. I want my parents to tuck me in every night and read me stories. I just want this nightmare to actually end for good," as I spoke, my crying slowed to just whimperss.

"I think I know what to do for you Aj ," Dashal rolled me back over so I could look at her, "I think that you need to take a day and finally just relax. You just need a day to be a kid again."

"What?" I wiped my nose clean.

"Tomorrow. Just you and me. I have a way where you could go back to those times of peace and happiness. You have been asked to do so much in life and i think that is about time that life have you at least one day to not have to worry about anything."

"But-!" she placed a finger my lips, "Ssh. Don't talk," she smiled before moving her soft hand to my face, "For once, do not fight. Just adore someone to take control of things and I will make sure that you will feel better."

That's when I felt something shifting in the atmosphere. I felt an energy within me that I thought had long been forgotten, "Aj what's wrong?" Dashal asked.

"Follow me," I shot up out of bed and went to the balcony bannister. I looked over and there were people far off in the distance. They were far but still close enough for me to hear fighting. They shouted at each other all the way up to the premises of my building. All of them either had red hair out blonde hair like mine. All of them were tall and looked as though I beginner with them.

Their fighting slowed and quieted before they all looked up, "Applejack!" a man standing next to his obvious identical twin brother, "We been looking for you."

"And it's about time too," his brother spoke up, "I was getting sick and tired of listening to this ninny yammering on about how we wouldn't be able to find you."

"I'm no ninny!" Brother number one punched his brother in the arm.

"Are too!" they began shoving reach other before an elderly woman who stood taller than they grabbed their heads and clocked them together.

"Enough you two!" she looked up au me and waved, "Hello Ajax! Nice to be seeing your peachy face Anson."

"Who are all of you?"

"Are you seriously asking?" she placed her hens on her hips, "We're the Apple Family from your home world. We just grew and grew is all."

I jumped off of the balcony and landed in front of the hundreds of people. Even at my height I felt s little short. Only because a few of the members stood taller than me, "This is my family? But it didn't make sense, unless you all did inbreeding."

"No, no. There were other families who feel in love with members of our own and in turn, the apple family continued on."

"I can't believe that my family is still alive."

"And who it this lovely creature?" I turned around and saw the twins inspecting Dashal.

"She is a pretty one, Blu."

"I am Dashal," Dashal blushed as she stepped back to smile. She never did will with people complimenting her beauty.

"Are you related to Rainbow Dash?"

"That is Rainbow Dash," I stated.

"Holy shit! Then that means you are..." his voice trailed off when he looked me, "Your heritage is of the Lunas, but in our history from the time you married and on into the future, you will be an Apple. We cannot thank you enough for helping Applejack," the twins knelt before her and the rest of the family soon followed suit.

I smiled and knelt before my wife, "Through you," the elderly Apple spoke as she focused her gaze on my wife, "You have truly redeemed the Luna name. Or two families started out as lovers and now history has repeated itself for the better."

O saw that Dashal was getting frantic. All of this attention she was getting was just overloading her mind, "Aj!" she gasped as she clutched her chest and feel to her knees.

"Dashal!" I thrusted myself forward so I could catch hey before the test of her body fell. Feeling her heartbeat sky rocketing, I began stroking her chest, "It's okay Dash. Just breath. Just breath," I sat downand cradled her, "Just relax and you'll be okay."

I dare in her eyes that she was calming down, "...aj..." she mewled.

"Is she going to be okay?" one of the twins asked.

"Go away!" I instinctively hissed.

"Aj," Dashal got my attention. Her fast paced breathing turned into slow laobored breaths, "...it's no-...it's not their fault..."

"Ssh! Ssh!" I stood up with her in my arms, "Just relax baby."

"That, is true love right there," an eight foot Apple man came up to me. His voice was low and deep like my brother Mac's, "There is no one alive or dead that I know of that loves the way you love her. And no one that I know of can love another human being as much as you love her. I can tell that you are emotionally distant for the most part, but your emotions are strong. Who are you?"

"You know who I am," I said with confusion.

"But do you know who you are?" his question rubbed me the wrong way.

"Of course I know who I am," i felt my rage begin to take over and I guess Dashal sensed it because she moved and I set her down so she could stand, "What kind of question is that?"

"Don't you get it? You have all this power that you use only a small portion of."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that there is the strongest of the seven beasts from ancient lore. You only tap into just a little bit of its power. Why?"

"Only because i know the destruction it can cause. But why are you asking me about that?" then my mind figured it out. I don't know how and I don't know why, but this wasn't my family. They were the Detail Team sent to stop me, "Dashal?" I said as I shifted into my Titan form, "Run!"

I created a wall in between the apples and her; cutting get from my view, "Aj!" I heard her cry out, "What's going on?"

By the time she asked her question, the entire clan surrounded me, "You will not live beyond the best full moon Applejack. Commander of Equestria," the elder Apple laughed, "Queen BBelle will have get champion. One way or another."

-Dashal-

All I saw was a ten foot wall of earth separating me from Aj. Before I got in position to jump it, someone grabbed elbow. I looked and there was four foot person in an all black leather combat suit. On one shoulder she view bore the symbol of PPrincess Luna and in the other showed Applejack's Cutie Mark. Her face was covered by some kind of advanced helmet, "Commander airbag will be fine," she told me, "Just come with me. I have information for Madam Appleboom."

Tendering her from before and knowing that she iss a good guy, I nodded and simply said, "Come with me," I told her.

We only ran for a few seconds before an ear splitting earth shaking explosion went off. I was told to my knees along with the girl. Just when we did, a hot force pushed is forward almost ten feet. I leaned with a grunt hard onto the ground. After, I slowly got to my feet to turn around to see what happened.

The sight immediately put me in a state of shock. There was a seven foot figure completely made out of magma. In each hand was a large industry grade hook. The Apples surrounding it were all on the ground either unconscious or dead. The beast let out an ear deafening shriek. I covered my ears long enough for it finish before opening my eyes slowly.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"That happens to be the end of the world if not contained," the girl said as she took out a tour of gun i haven't seen before. She cocked it and looked to me, "I need your help in calming her down."

"That thing is a she?" I was shocked even more.

"And that thing happens to be your wife. Now let's get her calmed down," she instantly began walking up to the thing before stopping. I walked to her side, "She's creating too much heat, your the one who must press on from here," she handed me the gun, "Of things get it if hand, shoot her with one of these. That'll suppress this outburst."

Looking back at the creature, I noticed the creature had its eyes sweet on me. It just stood there like a statue and like it was waiting for something. So I began walking up to it. The creature then exchanged slowly when it closed its eyes, "...dashal..." it breathed.

"Yes Aj," I smiled, "It's me baby. Just calm down and we can go home."

She looked at me before turning to her side and looked away, "...monster..."

"No, you're not a monster," I encased my hand in and grabbed her chin to pull her face back to me, "Your a monster. You're just angry is all. Just look at me and focus on your breathing."

She did did and her breathing slowed. The heat she was producing began fading and dying; which was a good sign I thought. The magma began turning to ooze and fall off of her. Eventually, the magma fell off and I got my Aj back. The hooks she had held onto fell to the ground, "There we go," I smiled at her.

Aj faltered and I caught her. Her body went limp in my arms and I knew she had fainted, "We guys get her to AB now!" I told the girl.

-Bella-

"Was it really worth it Discord? Was it really worth all of this torment for you to try and take back what was never yours?" I looked into the red Abbey eyes of the chain bound Discord. Scars and winds littered his body.

"I want trying to take over," he panted slowly, "Your mind was growing darker and darker with each passing day. All I wanted to do was put a stop to it before you turned into the demon child that you are."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" I bellowed him.

"It's true. I tried saving you from yourself. I remember the motor girl who would run up to me and call me Uncle. But now, now you call me traitor. You're the real traitor here. You turned your back on everyone. Even your own mothers. They tried protecting you!"

"They abandoned me when I needed them the most! They promised that they wouldn't car the same burdens they had onto me and Mac! They betrayed me!" I tried nott to cry.

"They are back now and are trying to set things right. That was until you sent the entire Apple Clan after them. Aj wouldn't have done any of this to you without a plan. Max knew this and tried reasoning with you. But you killed him instead. You're a monster Sweetie Apple!"

"At least I'm not Fluttershy right now. She's going to face Aj alone because she thinks she is going to save you. She's not," I laughed, "She will die and so will you. And when the Apple Clan horde attacks Applejack, your so called Saviour will meet the same fate."

"Is that all you want?" he growled, "For everyone to dead? What works is that when everyone you know is dead? Will you be happy then? Will you be happy when your own parents are dead? Think of Flash. He died because he thought you were the victim of me. Which you were, but only because of the evil I saw growing in you."

"I saw the box Aj had in her room," I called down as I leaned back my chair, "My parents had a father before I was born. Her name was Jack Dashal Apple. My parents never told Mac or I that they had s child. What happened to her?"

"Is that the reason for all of this?"

"Please, just tell me what happened to her."

"Jack-Jack was the most beautiful pony in all the land. Aj and Dashal saw her and immediately stepped her. They raised her with all the love any mother could love a child. They have get the world, but years down the line... she vanished without a trace. Aj searched for days and weeks and years before giving up. Aj lost a daughter, that is why she has been so secretive about her past. She just doesn't want to relive old memories. Then years later, Aj and Dashal had the ability to have a child. Hearing the news of having twins, Aj and Dashal were so excited. Only if you were to see the look on Aj's face when you two were born. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to not lose you two. But sadly, all that she had want good enough. I can only imagine the pain she must be going through. Her daughter killed everything she has loved. Her family from the old world is now bent on killing her. You have truly Jeff hey with nothing. And she were to have survived the assassination, she will come for you. Daughter or not."

"Oh my god," tears flowed down my cheeks, "What have I done?"

"The better question is why did you do it in the first place?"

"It was Fluttershy. She's the one who showed me the box when we went to go check the farm for anything of value."

"It can't be," his eyes went wide.

"She had this whole thing planned from the jump.

"We must go back and search again."

"Why, there's nothing there."

"I think Aj hid something important on the land."

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"Did you look down at the pond?"

"What pond?" I asked him.

"Let me go and I'll show you."

"How do I know you're not going to just stab me in the back?"

"Like your mother, you can tell when people are lying. Look into my eyes," I did, "All I want to do is stop the woman I thought loved me. I am not an enemy anymore. I just want to help."

"Okay fine. But we have to go save my mom."


	6. Pirate Jack Pt 1

-Dashal-

Every time she had had an incident, an emotional outburst, her body healed slower and slower. It was hard watching her recover from her angered trauma. Aj was now sitting on a bench looking out at the Titan children playing. I stood a few yards away leaning under a tree. Her eyes were tired and her slouch emphasized her fatigue.

A ball was rolled up to her feet. She looked down to pick it up. The Titan kids slowed to a stop in getting of her with trepidation. She smiled and stretched out her arm to hand it to them. They took a few steps back as their parents cave to their aid. They shot Aj scowls add they picked up their children and walked away. Aj's fatigue turned to sadness and before I could go to comfort her, AB was already on it.

The redhead sat next to her and began talking. I didn't want to bother then because I knew Aj needed more of a family's love then a lover's love right now. That's when Blu, her father, sat on Aj's right. Aj leaned on him and I heard crying coming from her. Blu wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she cried, "I love you daddy," I heard Aj force out.

He nodded then looked back at me. His eyes spoke of concern and emotional pain. That urged me to walk over. I rounded AB and knelt before Aj. She was wrong tears from hey face as her while grew, "Hey Dashal," she said.

"Hello Aj," I smiled back, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel alone. Those parents don't trust me for some reason."

"Don't give them a reason then," I watched the corners of her mouth go up a little, "As long as you don't give them a reason, then they can't have a reason. But you know what, I think it is time for you to relax for a little while. Why don't you come with me?"

"Where are we going?" she asked as I stood.

"Just somewhere to relax at," I offered get my hands. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. I gripped her tightly as I pulled hey along. I pulled her closet to the edge of the water. A tunnel opened up and she timidly followed me under the tunnel of water. INF if her fears was water in mass quantities like this and just bring surrounded by it. I know it brings back old memories of her facing the gods.

After five minutes we came up to a door with Merfolk Guards. Aj hid behind me for they stood a foot taller then us ,and were twice as wide.

"Captain Rainbow Dash and Commander Applejack," one said she they both bowed before us, "Welcome to Merfolk Manor."

They turned and pushed the doors open. Inside were Humanoid Fish People walking around, "Aj," I shrugged her eyes off of all the green and blue to me, "Welcome to the real Atlantis."

People bowed greeted us add they passed. All of them as tall as us or taller. Aj kept close to me as the people greeted us. She was obviously scared about being in this new watery place.

"Captain Rainbow Dash," an Atlantan man walked up to me, "Your quarters are right this way. And hello Commander Applejack," he leaned his head to the side as smiled. I looked beyond me and saw that Aj had his there.

"Sorry, she's a little shy about all of this," I said.

"Well that's okay Commander. We Atlantans are a peaceful people. We do not believe in violence. All we care about is keeping the balance of this world. You have nothing to fear."

"That's not the problem," I stopped aside and moved Aj next to me, "Fit must of her life, she's been the tallest. Coming here causes her to feel small."

"Oh don't you worry about that Commander. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay," Aj said as she looked down at the ground, playing with her fingers.

"Now, follow me."

"How long has this place been down here?"

"Ever since the treaty of course. A Pioneer such as yourself should know that."

I walked up next to him, "That's the thing, her family is the Apples. They're not Pioneers. She's of something much more recent. She is, an Elemental."

"Elementals are a young race and they had so much potential. I just wish that I had just the chance to study the person who has all the powers of the person who faced the gods. Like, what kind of power they had? It would be must marvelous if I could."

"I know, which is why I brought Aj."

He stopped and looked to Aj with complete and utter shock, "You are the Saviour?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"But I must. You saved our world here. We must thank you. Rest up for now then I shall have some clothes sent up to you."

"Do you know my size?" Aj asked.

"38d-3zH-4zW and with a 44i shoulder span. Trust me Commander, your fan club is a lot better than you think."

"What fan club? You didn't even know I was Saviour."

"There is a fan club who thought of you as the Saviour and started up the club. I think you should pay them a visit," we walked up many flights stairs until we came to the very top of the castle. The windows looked out at the sea. The whole castle was underneath the surface the massive sea. Aj went to a hallway window and looked out. I could sense that she felt like she didn't belong here like I felt.

"Are you okay Commander?"

"Thanks Gollarie," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take it from here."

"Of course Captain," he bowed to me before leaving.

I pushed a set of double doors aside and called to Aj. She walked over and into the room. She gasped, "Wow," looking around was really beautiful. All of the green, blue, and silver had her completely speechless. I followed her as she wanted around the loft. The room was so big, it had a third level to it. If which we finally made it to, "How this all possible?" Aj asked as she looked through the ceiling that was made entirely out of glass.

"Magic of course," I chucked.

"This is wonderful," when I shifted my gaze from the ceiling back to her, I saw her looking directly at me, "I found this place when I dealt with Celestia. A few of the knowledge seekers came to lend in search of scrolls from land. We crossed paths and wanted to get to know a human better. I was their first human encounter. So I came here and they taught me so much. Turns out that this earth had similar pasts to our earth. But I'll save you all the story for later. C'mere, I wanna show you something," we held hands as we slowly walked through the top floor. We talked about the design and architecture of this place.

All stopped when we came up to a room full of scrolls and books. But what I saw her focus on were the vials sitting on a lonely coffee table in the center of the room. Six vials: Orange, Blue, Pink, Yellow, White, and Purple. Those were the colours of the stuff different glowing oozes that filled the vials, "Please me that those are what I think they are," Aj was getting excited, "There is no way that you could have not made these right?" she walked up to them and closely looked at them.

"They are. Those are the vials of the magic from the Elements of Harmony. I didn't have much to work with. Only because I used the bracelet you made for me. I am sorry that I had to destroy it babe."

"No, that's okay. You did it for a good cause."

"Well of course she did," Blu days as he walked from around the corner with the have of Apple's in his.

"Daddy!" Aj squealed as she rushed over to give him a big hug, "Mommy!" she hugged her mother too.

"Hello my beautiful girl," Blu and Apple hugged her.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave then," I said.

Aj turned around, "You're not staying with us?"

"I did tell you that I was going to give you the day you've always wanted. So follow them and you shall see what I mean."

"But I want you to come with me."

"Don't you worry about me. You and I will be together later," I just dipped my chin and left.

-Aj-

I watched her leave before turning back to my parents, "It's good to see that you two are still alive," I hugged my parents again.

"It's good to see that you are still okay," Blu stroked the side of my face.

"I still remember just glimpses of when I was younger. I still remember all of us being a family together."

"We are together now Aj," my mom placed a hand on my shoulder, "And once this is all fine and over with, we can be more of a family. Dashal told us what your biggest wish was. You want all of us to be a family one again."

"But, I wanna go home though. I miss our home. I missed the days when it was just me with my family. No worries, no problems. Why did all of this have to happen?" I tried to hold back my tests as usual, "I've tried being strong for people, but I can't be strong anymore."

"Oh honey," my dad took my face into his hands, "You don't have to try to be strong for everyone. You've fought for too long now. I know you're tired, but just stand long enough just for one more fight. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know," I closed my eyes and pulled away from him, "I don't know if I can be strong long enough. I want to be, but I don't know if I can."

"Oh honey," I felt a hand rest on the side of my face. I opened my eyes and saw my dad looking at me with a sad smile, "You don't have fight forever. If you want, you can just rest. Just adore someone else to fight this fight. You are not alone anymore," my dad wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest, "You are my sweet baby girl," I cried into his chest feeling like I had already lost the fight.

I pulled both my parents in to hug them, "I love you both so much," being with my parents and having this moment felt right.

-AB-

I stood with the Elemental Titan Master of Fire in the Strategy Chambers. His name was Micah for short, "So with Aj not being able to fight with us, how would we stand a chance against the White Queen?" the Red Leader asked.

"I thought you all would be happy. As it seems, you think of her as a traitor and monster anyway."

"We never thought that. We were just upset that she left. Aj is back now and one of my dreams was to fight along side her. I want to see if she truly is as powerful as Nyiah days she is."

"My sister has fought all of her life, this war she doesn't want to fight in. Aj had already given so much as it is. I just can't ask her to fight yet again."

"Even if she doesn't fight, if we win, we still get to go back to our world right?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Have you even told Aj about Jack?"

"She doesn't need to know."

"She doesn't need to know that her daughter is still alive? What kind of sister are you?"

"If Aj finds out from me, then gods help us. Jack didn't belong with Aj anymore. Jack left Aj and I'm not going to hurt Aj like this."

"Maybe Aj wants her daughter back. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I have, but it's not likely. But dying you worry, the time will come where Jack so reveal herself."

-Dashal-

I was in the market place looking at all it the differing plant life That was for sale. I changed into a regal blue and silver robe. It was a gift from the Minister here. The Minister is the Leader of Atlantis with her wife, the First Lady. Yes, I did say her and get wife. Like and Aj, they were lesbian lovers who were power house leaders in their own right.

"Why hello there Rainbow Dash," I heard to my left. Looking, I saw Minister Liola looking at the fruits before her.

"Minister," I turned to bow.

"We talked about this Captain, you don't bow to anyone. Even if it is me."

"My apologies Minister, it's just that I am only a guest in your land. Where I come from it just a way of during respect is all."

"You are forgiven. Anyway, where is Applejack. I wish to talk to her about what I have sensed."

"She is taking the day off with her parents. She needs to just tried for a while is all."

"Okay then," Liola nodded before walking away.

-Aj-

"Why are we at an academy?" I asked my parents.

"Let's just go inside and you shall see for yourself."

Dashal pushed the door aside for me to go in. When I went in, I saw children sitting around an arena with two adults in the center. Their fighting stances were very familiar to me. When they started sparring, I realized that they were mimicking my fighting styles. Granted, they were slow on their execution and precision, but all together okay, "This group is dedicated in learning everything about you. They took the time to follow you and learn your fighting styles," my mom explained, "None of them have yet to meet you face to face. So why don't you just go over and sit down."

I kept quiet as I walked toward the kids. One of them saw me and his eyes went wide, "Commander On Deck!" he shouted as he shot up and saluted. The others saw me and copied his stance.

"At ease," I smiled.

The kid who saw me first ran up to me and hugged me, "Thank you for saving our world Commander Applejack. We Atlantians owe you our lives."

I pulled him off of me and placed my have on his slender shoulders, "You all are most welcome. But you all can just call me Aj. I am just visiting your land. Here, I respect your culture too much to have you call me Commander."

"But we heard that you are in charge two worlds. Your own and this one; we must call you Commander."

"Then I order you to treat me just like a visitor. I am here only to learn, nothing more."

"Well okay," he seemed saddened, "But you would need a guide then."

"Malandor," the female adult stepped down from the arena and walked up to me, "Your training is not up. You mustn't get ahead of yourself."

"Okay Teacher," his ears dropped as he walked back to his spot and sat down, "You didn't have to do that you know?" I told the Teacher, "He was only being nice."

"I understand that, but you out of all people should know that testing is very important."

"I do understand that and from what I could tell is that he is eager to learn. So if I were to train him myself," the whole room gasped, "Could he be my guide?"

"You are willing to teach us Lower Levelers?"

"What do you mean by Lower Levelers?" I asked.

"Lower Levelers are the poorer side of Atlantis. Here, you would be deemed as a High Leveler. Since you are the most powerful Commander of the most powerful country, Equestria."

"Then I stand to my offer on top of something else. I want him as my guide, and in return, I shall teach him personally on top of teaching you all. I will even answer any questions you may have."

"Please let me be her guide," the kid came back up and pleaded, "I won't let you down. I promise!"

"I would seem like a heartless monster if I denied all of my students this amazing opportunity. So I will happily and willingly agree to your terms. May your journey with us be enlightening and prosperous."

-AB-

"Where is she?" I shouted as I barged into the infirmary ward.

"Please keep your voice down Madam AB!" a nurse spat at me, "Fluttershy is being well taken care of."

"I just want to check up on her ," I looked around and finally found my pink haired friend. She was laying on her side facing away from me. I rushed over to her and checked around her bed so I can have upon her face. There were more scars littering her skin and it just hurt me to know that my niece was so far gone, that age would do this, "We must stop Sweetie Apple at all costs. She may be family, but this has gone too far."

"I know Madam, but no one is willing to fight along side of us anymore. The ponies may have given if our own government, but because of us, their world is gone. The Titans think Aj of a traitor, so they refuse to aid us in our time of need."

"My sister is no traitor!" I snapped at her, "You would do wise in not soaking if such things about her. The last thing she would do is betray the people that she loves. Aj may have disappeared for two years, but it was just to train Zelda. She didn't know that her own daughter would be the ender of Equestria."

"I know that Madam, but I'm telling you that this war against her had already been lost. She will cover for us, and when she does, we will fall. Forever."

I sighed heavily before speaking, "The end may be upon us, but we will make our last stand. And we shall go down swinging. May the universe find a way for our possible deaths be swift."

-Sweets-

"So why aren't you using your powers?" I asked Discord as we ran down an empty hallway.

"Because I made the stood mistake in becoming mortal in order to be with Fluttershy. But that's not our focus for right now. We just need to focus on getting down to the Flight Deck and get a helicopter. We have to get to Griffin Territory as soon as possible."

"Wait!" i grabbed his arm and stopped, "No one will want me. They'll kill me."

"Not if we can prove that it was Fluttershy the whole time. You already freed everyone, so the easy part is over. If we can convince at least one of your mother's that you were not responsible for your own actions, then the rest will follow."

"I still can't believe that Cosmia still somehow survived. I wish get the most subjugating death that but even age will come back from."

"Let's just hope that age remains weak long enough for us to get to Zelda."

-Dashal-

"Don't you worry sister," Loo smiled at me, "I know that her senses are never wrong."

My sister and I walked through the Red King's compound, "But it just doesn't make sense. If Cosmia took a piece of herself and placed it into Flutters, then that means Flutters made a deal with her before Aj killed Cosmia. Why would she do that?"

"I can't answer you that, but what I can say is this: Cosmia is weak. She needs to draw power from both Zelda and Aj in order gain enough power to destroy us. I think she might even play on the Titans' resentment towards Aj in order to have an army. I tried getting the dragons to ally with us, but Spike doesn't want anymore of his people to suffer. The Griffins are just too arrogant to want to listen to anyone. Even if it means the extinction of their race. What's left of the ponies is too motor and even they are too afraid to want to fight. All that's left are us humans. Our numbers wrong stand a chance if Cosmia allies with the Titans."

"But what about Aj's last form? That magma beast I told you about."

"That so happes to be the original fire Titan. Somehow, he passed down throughout the millennias through the Apple family. I know he is of good and is willing to put the world back into balance, but we would need the other three Original Titans with us as well. Sadly, no one knows what's happened to them. Maybe if we can get Aj to unleash the fire element within her."

"No!" I shouted, "I an not riding the loves of everyone to make that happen. I am not even going to allow my sister to go through with it. I know it's hell for her when she shifts into her angry side. I've seen the destruction it can cause. She may be able to control it, but when she's angry, there is no stopping her."

"So let's not get her angry. We will make sure Dashal is there with us well."

"I told you no. If she gets angry, then we will be hurting ourselves and the way will already be lostfor us," I looked to my right and there was Fluttershy sitting up. She was looking at the bedding before her. She looked so tired and so stressed out, "Are you okay Fluttershy?" I asked her.

"I'm just thinking about all of us. I tried leaving with with people, but Belle wouldn't have it. We were all tortured by her. Half of us gave up and crossed over to the other side. The ones still alive still believe that Aj is going to save them."

"She is going to save them," I said, "Aj will save all of us."

"Then where is she?" she looked at me with anger in her eyes, "Where is our Saviour?"

"She came back. We're just trying to figure out a plan-!"

"If Aj is back, then why hasn't she signed the front gates of the castle and took back the kingdom?" she hissed, "Why is Aj hiding? There are people suffering in that castle that need to be saved! Age what is she doing? She's hiding even more!"

"Listen Flutters, don't get angry. Aj is trying her hardest to save everyone. Just give her time."

"She's all out of time. The Queen will be making a move in a couple of days. All of us are out of time. Belle had figured the technology that combines black magic and advanced bio mechanics. She is going to use the Titan Bot to kill Aj and take the powers of the gods for herself."

"Twilight only built the bot to handle Aj's Titan form. I don't know about this new form that she has taken. I think the bot will be handled. It's just the other Titans that I'm more worried about."

That's when strobing red lights and a continuous blaring horn filled the room.

-Discord-

We were flying an unmarked white hover ship toward Griffin Territory. Since Equestria was deemed as the land of the White Queen, people and ponies fled the country. So Griffin Country was the only logical place that we could think of.

In the setting sun, we saw the wall of earth that signified the oncoming Griffin Country. The airstrip was abandoned so we landed next to the biggest hanger. When we did, I sensed that someone was watching us, "Keep your movements steady," I instructed to Belle, "There are people watching us. So just stick to the plan."

"Okay, but start of see get killed before we have time to talk to Aj?" she asked me.

"Trust me, Aj would have already ordered that you are bright to her alive."

"How are you so sure?"

"At the most fundamental level you're her daughter. If death fit you was on the table, I know Aj would want to last down the final blow."

"But I thought we were going to sneak in?"

"Oh, we are," I said as I pulled out a small chest vial grim pocket, "Drink this," I handed her the vial, "It's an aging potion."

" How old am I going to look?" she asked as she popped off the cork and drank.

"Just old enough, and just tall enough," I stepped back as she grew almost a foot and her hair turned a few shades paler.

"What did you do?"

"You already look exactly like your mother, I just wanted give you her height and her right shade of hair."

"But what about voice? It's not as low as hers."

"Don't worry about it. Just stick with the plan."

We fell silent as we pulled out away from the hover craft. When we were almost at the Air Tower, humans popped out of the shadows with guns pointed at us, "Why are there guns pointed at us?" I asked.

"This is a restricted base, which begs the question. Who's the fake Aj?"

I sighed, "Before I tell you, you need to know that the real Commander is on grave danger. We were trying to infiltrate to let Aj know."

"Why would I believe that?" the bag chuckled.

"Fluttershy has a plan to take Aj's powers and use them to kill everyone."

"You mean that tree hugging girl?" I nodded, "I don't believe that for a second. Arrest then men. Take them to the Commander."

-Belle-

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mother staring at me through the glass pane of my cell. Her big green eyes were in an ongoing staring contest with mine, "Who are you?" she spoke in a calm yet angry tone. I didn't answer her, "Listen, lady. I will have the answers that I need one way or another. So make it easy on yourself and tell me so you are. Or if your won't, I at least what to know who sent you or who you're after. Trust me, I want try to help you, but you have to give me some information about yourself."

"If I tell you who I am," I spoke, "You have to promise me to listen."

"Why should I be making deals with you?"

"Because there is a traitor in your courts, Commander; and they plan on killing you. I know who that traitor is."

"Oh yeah, who's the traitor?"

"Promise that you will listen to me before casting judgement."

"Fine, you have my word then."

"I am actually Sweetie Belle, your daughter," I saw my mom's body tense up s little bit, "But trust me, it was by my hands that people suffered. I'm not proud of that. But it wasn't by my will to do so. They're are evil fixes at work that I'm trying to defeat."

"How am I supposed to trust you? You tortured so many people."

"Like I have said, it wasn't really new who was doing it."

"Then who was it?"

"It was Fluttershy, she's the one who cause Discord to go insane and I had to bring him down. I was doing the right thing, but somehow Fluttershy tainted my mind and turned me evil."

"Can you prove any of this?"

"Ask her about the dark lord," I then lowered my voice into a whisper, "We have to save Dashal, wet have to save Fluttershy, Grim's return is nigh."

"This accusation that you make," my mother stood from her knees, "It is a bold accusation and-!" a series of hard knocks came from the door, "What the fuck?!" my mother shouted.

Dashal came in and looked at her, "There is something I think I need to show you."

"Don't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"

"I understand that Aj, but trust me, this will be worth it babe."

Aj looked at me, "I will look into it," she walked out if the door and I was alone yet again."

-Aj-

"What could be so fucking important Dashal?"

"Just a little shock and awe really," I followed her out of the Prison Compound and got in the black Humvee with her. She hit the gas and the truck hummed into moving forward.

"I really hope so," at drove in silence until we reached the Home Base Compound. We got out of the truck and walked up the front entrance. I knocked on the door, "Sparky and Quick Foot. Word of the day. Jackson."

The due immediately opened up and wet went inside, "Quick Foot?" Dashal asked me.

I blushed, "Just another name I thought for your is all."

I just looked away from her as we started walking again. She led me to one of the break rooms. Even from down the hall, I heard shouts of happiness. When I walked into the room, I hardened face at the sight of a woman holding a man above her head, "What the hell you mongrels doing?" I barked.

"Hey, hey, hey," the woman says as she set the man down, "This is my wrong doing. Don't take it out in them."

"Did I ask you guys your opinion little girl?" I snapped at her, "Who are you coming in here and distract my soldiers?"

"Your daughter. Jack."

My mind went blank and my jaw dropped. Standing here before me was somehow my daughter, "We talked about me being human in the past. So I found a guy who could switch me bodies. That's why I've been gone for so long. I am so sorry for hurting you two," she took my hand and she took Dashal's hand, "But it was the only way," she had tears flowing down her cheeks.

I just stepped forward and just hugged her. All I could was cry with her, "All I care about is that you're back home. I have missed you so much. I thought I lost you."


	7. Chapter 7

-Jack-

I walked with my mother out if her room out onto her balcony. I looked out at the Compound Colony below; people walked around the central market, "I hope you know what you were doing when you decided to become human?" I heard my mother's voice back in the house. I turned and saw that she was looking into a small fridge next to the door. She pulled out two bottles of beer and walked out onto the balcony as well.

"I did mom and it worked out perfectly," she handed me a beer and sat down in a chair that groaned under her weight.

"How did you do it or better yet, why did you do it?" she simply asked as a chair folded up from the floor and I sat.

"I did it because I wanted to be human like my mother. I was so sick of all of the people and the ponies making fun of me and talking about you behind your back."

"That is their problem, you should have let them talk. I loved you for you and that was all I needed."

"Well, I didn't see it that way. So I followed up on a lead, which caused me to disappear. The lead was a Doctor in the Cancou Region. He was well known for combining science and magic. So I took a lot of gold from the vault and paid him to create me this body and switch my mind to it. Afterwards, as part of the deal, I was supposed to deliver a package to the southeren Region. I didn't know though that the package contain a treasure t hat had a price of thirty million red Quools," my mom gasped, "It was a suicide mission from the start, but I didn't know that. I just delivered the package and I was known as a Pirate."

"That's bogus," my mom grew angry, "Piracy is a long dead practice."

"Well, in the Death Seige, it is alive. I have become a Pirate; something that I wanted to be before I came back to you."

"Why is that?"

"So I could bring home this," I pulled out a long slender box from my side cargo pocket. I opened it and revealed six small gems: purple, orange, red, pink, and blue, "These are the Elements of harmony that were stolen from the castle when it burned down along with everything else in Equestria."

"I know you meant well, but the six of us don't quite see eye to eye much anymore. We all have drifted apart over the years doing our own thing. Now that this war between the compound and the White Queen, the rift between us has grown bigger."

"That sucks to hear," I set the box in her lap and she moved it to the table next to her, "But who is the white Queen?"

She sighed and leaned in on her elbows after she put the beer away, "The White Queen is my daughter," I gave her a confused look, "After you had disappeared, Dashal and I wanted to have actual children of our own. So Twilight fashioned sperm from Dashal's DNA and inserted it into me. This was during the time of the hell on earth from the Gods. I only planned on having one child starting out at first, but I was blessed with twins. A boy and a girl. Years later, when I was told that the universe was going to birth another being like myself, the child was already grown."

"Who was the child?"

"My son's boyfriend was the child. He is seventeen now and I took him away from Equestria in order to train him. During that almost two year training, my own daughter was responsible for the downfall land inevitable destruction of the Ponies' home and world."

"It wasn't your fault," I told her.

"It was my fault. I left the country I was charged to defend, defenseless against an enemy that is almost as powerful as...," her voice trailed off and she looked as though there was a problem in her head that she was close to figuring out something. Then it hit her, "Holy Shit!" she stood up so fast that her chair fell back, "It wasn't my daughter responsible for the demise of Equestria!"

"But you just said that she was," I stood with her.

"Aye, I did; she was responsible for the death of a nation, but it wasn't by her will."

"Then who's was it by?" my mother smirked and snorted before turning to leave, "Wait! Wait!" I called to her when she went into full sprint mode. She just broke through the door and charged down the hall. We ran and ran until we came up to a compound room. She shifted ninety degrees and busted through the door. I ran in after her and I saw a room filled with people in chairs. They were turned around to look at Aj who was looking directly at the woman behind the sheet of glass on the other side of the room. The woman looked as though she could be Aj's twin, but she was much much younger. She was strapped to a metal slab that was leaning upright. She was plugged up to a machine with four cylinders in its face.

"Free Her At Once!" Aj stomped her foot and the whole room shook, "She is not the enemy!"

"What are you talking about mom?" another being that looked exactly like Aj stood up, but this time it was male. Those must be her twins and the woman about to be condemned to death must be the White Queen.

"The one who truly betrayed us all was not an enemy that is mortal," Aj said as she stomped her way up to the glass. She shattered it by driving a fist engulfed in fire through it. She moved forward and ripped the cords from her daughter's arm, along with the straps that bound her, "The gods are among us," Aj turned around and faced the crowd.

"Mom!" her son walked up to her, "This is madness!"

"What is madness is the fact that I actually agreed to have my own daughter killed Mac."

"She is our enemy. Everything proves it."

"Not entirely. Where is Discord?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is the fact that you are aiding a fugitive of the country escape."

"She is not the enemy my son."

"Then who is?

Aj then turned to Fluttershy, "Hello Fluttershy," Aj smirked.

"That is impossible!" a man shouted.

"We are friends, why would I do anything to hurt you?" I saw right through her fake hurt.

"The reason why I do not know, but I finally have figured out what. The only way that Discord could have lost his powers was the fact that he relinquish them over in order to do so. Which he did, only because he loves you."

"That proves that she used me to get to him," she snapped.

"But that's the thing, Belle here I know for sure wouldn't have been able to do so unless she was pushed to do so. Someone got to her and convinced her to do it. Belle I know fancied you the most out of all the people in this room. So, by my reckoning, you whispered vile into her ear."

"That's a good story, but how can you prove it?"

"Hey Twilight?" I called out.

"Yes Aj?" Twilight walked through the chairs and up to me.

"Cast a memory spell on our friend Fluttershy here. Cast hey memories into the wall so everyone can see."

"Okay fine!" Fluttershy shouted, "I did it! I convinced her that you leaving was a bad thing and that she should take her rage out on the people."

"But why?" I asked, "What were you to gain?"

"I was to gain the death and powers of you. It was always Aj this and Aj that. No one really gave me second thought on what I wanted. So when the Gods were alive, I made a deal with them if they were to fail."

"You are a traitor Fluttershy!" Belle swung at her. I pulled Belle back before her punch could land.

"Commander," my son got my attention, "Arrest her!" metal clasps from my hip shot out and Clifford themselves onto Fluttershy's wrists, "Fluttershy," my son stepped in between us, "You are under arrest for treason and countless acts of first degrees murder. Do you have anything else that I have gained to mention?"

Fluttershy's eyes went black, "Not yet," she smirked before vanishing into a cloud of black.

"Thanks mom," Belle wrapped her arms around my neck.

"For what?" I hugged her back.

"For finally believing," she hugged me harder, "You gave me my life back."

"I am sorry I didn't realize it sooner," I pulled away from her, "There is someone I'd like you to meet," I looked to Jack, "This is your older sister Jack."

"It is?" Belle scanned her up and down, "I thought you said that she was a pony?"

"There was a lot of sci-fi magic that took place for me to be human. I'll explain it to you some other time. But you look exactly like mom," Jack placed a hand on the teen's face, "That's so weird."

"Well, you look like Aunt AB."

"Speaking of which, why do you look like a Bluing?"

"I did manage to get a few samples of Aunt AB's DNA in order to create this body."

"So it's true then," we all looked to the door and saw Rowdy standing in the doorway, "The infamous Jack had returned."

"I'm sorry brother that I was gone for so long," Jack stepped forward.

"How could you just leave us like that?" he snarled, "If your wanted to be human, you could have easily asked Twilight or Celestia to help you. Not leave us and not look back."

"I'm back now, why can't we be a family again?" Jack pleaded.

"Most of my brothers and sisters are dead mom! Dad is dead! Everyone else is about to die! Maybe if you were to have stayed, none of this would have happened!" Rowdy grew angrier and angrier.

"I wasn't thinking straight then. I didn't want to leave any of you, but I wanted better."

"What was better than a family that loved you! Aj and Dashal loved you with all their hearts. They loved you even when you weren't human! So why did you really leave, huh?"

"Okay you two," I finally spoke up, "Enough of this. Jack has learned get lesson Rowdy. We must cherish the family we do have."

"You're defending her?!" Rowdy roared.

"Yes, I am. We may have lost a lot of our family, but can't we just love the ones we do have?"

"I am sorry Rowdy," Jack walked up to his native frame, "I was just so lost at that time. I figured that since I was so lost, I didn't want you and the others to suffer from my mistakes. I see now that leaning you was my greatest mistake."

"You hurt all of us when you left. Kirion was so depressed after you left, he committed suicide. Your leaving made me lose both parents. I just need time to think mom. I'll talk to you later," Rowdy dropped his ears as he walked away.

I looked around and saw people staring at Jack, "What, The Hell Are You Looking At?!" I shot at them, "Get back to work ye pathetic sacs of mongrel shits!" everyone says from Twilight and my kids rushed out of the room.

I walked up behind Jack and asked, "Will you be okay?"

She turned around and held herself, "Do you remember when I said I hated you?" I nodded, "Now I know what you are feeling. Outside of emptiness, I feel cold and sad."

"Trust me when I say this. Rowdy is a good kid, it's just that out of all of us, your leaving really did take a toll on him the most."

"But what about Kirion? He took his own life because of me."

"You say that you're a Pirate right?"my daughter gave me another confused look, "That must mean that you know that nothing is like what it seems," after I spoke, I just walked away, "Dashal; Belle; Mac; Zelda! Come with me!" I ordered.

-Flutters-

"Your plan has failed Grim," I told to the darkness of the cave.

"You know very well that my plan has just begun," a slow deep voice spoke back.

"But you are so weak, how can you possibly think you have the power to stop all of them?"

"The child, she is the one. She is the key to all of this."

"Wait, she? I thought it was Zelda we were after."

"The child has the power we need as well, but the girl is who we truly need. She has Bluing blood that we need in order for the ritual."

"I am so lost Master, please explain to me."

"Then listen well my star pupil, for this story is long," I sat down onto the smooth rocky floor, "Long ago in the age of the Elementals, they commanded the human dimension. I help spread them everywhere across space and time. I gave them the intelligence and the power to span the galaxy for their dominion and in return, I use only six of them as my private guard. This will be the story of how the Bretheren Courts came to be. One Fire; One Water; One Earth; One Wind; One Metal; and finally, One of Electricity. Over the span of few centuries I finally received me Bretheren Courts. Those six Elementals were the products of their actual elements. They were also known as the Spawns of the Earth. They thought it was going to be such a high honor to be Dimensional Guards for me, but my sister saw my true plans for dimensional power. I did want to rule the galaxies in place of her. It was going to be my plan to take over everything; but like all good things, it was just a dream. She vanquished me and sent me to the Underworld Dimension. Ever since then, I have been known as the Fallen. Those Masters were betrayed by their mutinous underlings and we're imprisoned. Their punishment was to be imprisoned in Titan children until the end of days. Right now, there is only one thing standing in our way from unleashing the Titan Masters. It is this Pirate King. The Pirate King is the only one who knows the location of the Home of Rituals."

"I think I may know who the Pirate King is Grim. It is Aj's daughter, Jack. She recently returned to Ask and is a Pirate. She may be the key to restoring you to your full power."

"Good, good. You have pleased me dearly Fluttershy. Once I know it's location and Aj is dead, there will be no one to stand in our way."

"But Master, Aj is still stronger than ever. She won't go down easily."

"Which is why we won't attack her against her body, we must attack her heart. We must get Dashal to have her surrender everything."

"No, we can't do that either. Aj loves Dashal with everything she has; so if something happens to her, Aj's anger will girl hey pets even more and she'll become stronger. I will find get greatest weakness and take her down."

-Jack-

It's been a week since Fluttershy disappeared; I was on my back on a flat scooter under my truck. I was in the middle of screwing in bikes when the front half of the car lifted up. I saw my mom looking at me with tired eyes, "Come with me."

"Just a minute. I'm trying to fix my truck," I told her.

"Wasn't a request," she set the truck back down. I rolled out from under the truck and stood up.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Piracy, Pirating, being a Pirate. There are only two kinds of Pirates in any kind of realm of dimension. Those who plunder and pillage; then those who are vigilantes. Which of whom are you?"

"I am off both," I told her, "I pillage villages that were of royal command and bring down strongholds," she kept silent and looked at me, "Okay, fine," I scoffed before finding an old dirty rag and wiping my hands, "I came back here because I did here of the White Queen. I infiltrated one of her colonies and saw all the hell that she was wreaking. I was charged with bringing her down. What am I supposed to do more that she's been deemed as our enemy no longer?"

"Just tell them the truth."

"They wouldn't like that very much," I scoffed, "They want Belle dead and her head brought to them."

"So you want my own daughter to die? We have already proved that Fluttershy is behind all of this. It's her that your allies want dead. They just don't know it."

"I'll tell them, but I don't know how they'll respond. Belle did pretty much take over the world."

"You know what, I'm not going to talk about this. Let's just go and bind with the family wet have left, okay?"

"Fine by me," I have her a small smile and followed her out of the room.

-Mac-

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zelda said as we walked through Titan Country. All of these over sized humanoids were looking at is as we walked through, "I think they might hurt us."

"Trust me, they won't," I told him. He had been hiding behind me ever since stepped foot into their legs.

"How are you so sure?"

"They won't attack unless their Head Titan says so. Which is actually good for us because I'm good friends with the Titan Head," we walked all the way to the center of the territory where a large tent was erected. We went inside and saw my friend Fire Star sitting in a chair sleeping with a toddler. I knocked on the wooden support beam and she startled awake.

"Oh, hey Maccie!" she cradled the toddler as she stood, "Haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Yeah, I know," I smiled at her.

"What can I do you for?" she asked as she moved to the bed and set the child into it.

"You were there when my mom first faced her father, right?" she nodded, "Then that means you know how Grim operates."

"What are you trying to get at Mac?"

"I'm trying to know everything about Grim. I think he may have a plan with Fluttershy in order to kill my mother."

"Why not just ask your mother? She knows more about him then anyone here."

"I know she does, but I also know that she won't tell me anything. She wants and likes to do everything herself. Especially when it comes to something as this."

"Your mother is a strong woman young one," she said as she sat back down, "But why not just allow her to deal with Grim by herself?"

"She's been fighting all her life. I just want one time where she doesn't have to fight. I want to fight. It's my turn."

"Why not tell your mother all of this?"

"You and I both well fucking know that she never listens."

"Then why not challenge her?" I was shocked at her question.

"What now?" I heard Zelda ask.

"You challenge your mother to an Orchard Duel."

"Do you not know the severity of that kind of fight? People could die. If you thought Applejack against the Gods was a cataclysmic event, that kind of fight will make that fight dawn seem like a game of patty cake."

"You want to fight instead of her? Show her how willing you are."

-Aj-

I was in the court yards holding hands with Dashal. We were on our way back to the apartment from a trip to the Compound Market. Then shouting arose from behind me and I knew who's voice it was, "Commander Applejack Bluing!" I turned around and saw my son standing there. He was in all black military suit with my Cutie Mark embroidered on the right side of his chest.

I was confused as to why he was here now, "What is going on Mac?"

"I wish to challenge you mother. I need to prove to you that I'm strong enough to fight in your place."

"What are you talking about?"

I saw the struggle of what he was going to say next in his eyes. It was like he couldn't believe that he was going to say it, "I challenge you to an Orchard Duel."

"No!" I said and whipped around, "You must be joking! You are joking!" I had my eyes closed and my fists balled.

"I am not mother. Do you accept the challenge?"

"Baby?" Dashal placed a hand on my shoulder, "You can't fight him. He is our son."

"I know I can't, but you know the law governing the choice to not fight. I can't say no," I turned back around and looked at him, "A challenge you want?" he nodded, "Then challenge accepted. Dashal, clear everyone to the outer wall of the compound. This fight is going to get messy."

"Everyone! Fall Back! Head For The Outer Walls!"

When the market fell silent, I knew the fight was on, "This is going to be a traditional Orchard Duel. If you show me the slightest mercy, you will fail your mission and you will not get a second chance."

"I know mom. But it has to be done. I must face you in order for you to listen to me."

"I know what you entail to accomplish, but you are trying to fight a fight that isn't yours."

He just clapped his hands together and a wave of fire jutted out. I just did there and allowed the wave to hit me. The fire burned my clothes to the point that they looked like shreds. I pulled them off to show my nylon shorts and my grey combat shirt, "You must remember that my main element is fire young one. I'm not going to be easy to beat."

I ran up to him a fast as I could and landed a punch straight into his gut. I heard the sharp exhale and the quick grunt before he bonded off my fist. He went soaring through a few buildings, so I chased after him.

-Twilight -

I was deep underground with a team of scientists. I saw both ponies and Humans working together on a little project I've wanted to make. The earth began to shake as bits of the rocky ceiling began to fall. My ear piece filled my ear with the voice of Dashal, "Mac just challenged Aj to an Orchard Duel! They're going to level the compound!"

"We have to stop them!"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "Us, stopping two warring Apples? Do you not know how ridiculous that sounds? Besides, we can't-!" I rolled my ear piece or when I heard a loud roar cut out Dashal's voice. The earth shook even more violently; to the point where I and the Uther's fell over.

"Everybody Get Outta Here!" I shouted when the ceiling began to fall. As everyone cleared the fun and I was on my way to the exit, I saw someone. I showed my pace to look at the door on the wall to my right and saw her. It was Trixie. She stood there looking at me with a face of sadness. Trixie held up two fingers before one of my colleagues grabbed my elbow and began pulling me along, "C'mon Madman Twilight! We have to go!" I looked at him then back at the door and saw that Trixie was gone.

-Dashal-

The whole compound was completing destroyed. The buildings were leveled and on fire. Me and the rest of the compound were at the wall looking down at the clearing before us. I saw two blondes throwing punches that landed with earth shaking blows. I couldn't really stand to watch my wife and my sub fighting like this, but I knew it had to be done.

After another few blows, Mac performed a quick and powerful uppercut. Aj was sent into the air as max followed her up. He flipped forward and sent down the back of his foot into her chest. Aj was forced down into the ground hard enough to break the earth. Mac fixed himself down feet first and drive turn into Aj; shoving her deeper into the ground.

The teen was hunched over the limp body as he delivered hard hitting blows to Aj. I turned away because I couldn't watch the fight anymore. At least until I heard a roar and an explosion. I enjoyed back around and saw Aj has turned red and stood there with Mac's throat in her hand. He was raised up above her head, "C'mon on out Little Flame!" I heard her yell.

That's when Mac's eyes began glowing green. He let out an elongated roar as the glow grew and crept all over his skin. Aj dropped him and backed away. Mac was on his hands and knees as his body began to grow. When he stopped growing, the glow effect stopped. Mac stood back up and he was all green. His clothes, unlike his mom's, were ripped from his body. Only shreds of his combat suit remained.

The way he looked at his mother was just blood curdling. He looked at her with such rage and determination. The two behemoths stepped forward and locked arms. Their boundless strength crashed the earth even more as I heard stained groans coming from them. Aj side stepped him and he stumbled forward. Aj swung her foot around and caught him in the back of the head. Mac was flung forward and landed hard on his side.

"We have to stop them," Twilight said, "She's going to kill him!"

I looked to her, "This is a battle between two Apples; they're not going to kill each other. They just fight until the other can no longer fight. Besides, if we stop one, that means victory for the other."

Twilight pushed me aside and used her magic to fly get in front of Aj.

-Aj-

"Get out of our way Twilight," I growled at her in my deep voice.

"Don't kill him though!" she pleaded.

"Hahaha! I'm not going to kill him," I picked her up and moved get to my side. When I did, a strong fist collided with my face. I stumbled back abs regained my footing. I looked, and there was son. His earth powers have enhanced. All green with tanned hair. I smirked at him as I said, "Is that the best you got?"

He growled before charging at me. Using my strength, I buckled down and caught him. I was driven a few feet back until he came to a complete stop, "Just give up already Mac. You will never beat me."

I sent a knee into his gut and I heard the wind being knocked out of him. He fell to the ground; I picked him up by the throat, "Your fighting stops now young one," I slammed him back into the ground, back first. I lifted my foot and stomped on his face. The force drive his head two feet into the ground.

When I moved back, I feel onto my ass panting. I just looked at my son who was slowly getting to his hands and knees. He was turned away from me, so I couldn't see him crying; but I did hear him, "I've always heard stories of you doing the impossible," he tried holding back his sobbing, "Aj is so talented. Aj is so strong. Aj this and Aj that. Some even question if you were even real or if you even had all the powers that others say you have. All I've wanted was to prove to you that I am strong enough to fight for you. All I have ever wanted was for you just to be able not to fight."

"I don't like putting my family through anymore turmoil and pain than they need to be in," I told him.

He whipped his head around and glared at me with a face of pure anger, "That's how we feel!" he said back up and fully turned to me, "All anyone wanted to do was protect you! People have fought, ponies have died! All for the sake of making sure that you would succeed!" the more he some the angrier he got; the angrier he got, the more the earth trembled, "All I've ever wanted to do was make you proud of me! But Noooooooo! The all powerful Commander Applejack Bluing thinks that everything can't fight for her! And why it that? Oh yeah, you think prior aren't strong enough! Everything I Have Done Was Just To Make You Proud!"

I stood up, "And you have yet to disappoint Mac! I just hate seeing people in more pain because of Mr! You think that because I don't allow anyone to fight for me because they are weaker than, seriously? I have been built to protect. It is all I know."

"It is all you choose to know. Like how you chose to be a mother. You tell me that all you were meant to do was to protect and serve, but what about your friends. Your family. All these people that love you and respect you. You think all of them would just do that to some emotionally deprived being? I am only sixteen, but I have seen the way you look at Dashal. The love in your eyes is real. I'll admit, I have seen some of your wedding pictures that you've managed to keep around. The same look of love in your eyes then, is there now. Just because you are strong, doesn't mean that only you can fight."

I just kept quie and just turned away from him with my arms crossed, "C'mon mom, don't be like this. We all know how strong you are. We're just asking you to take a break. Please? Just this once."

I let out a long exhale before shrinking back down. I heard a short spuddered breath coming from behind. I even heard joints shifting and when I turned around, there was my son. He wore only shreds of his stretched out clothes. I looked around and saw a tarp caught in a fence. I waited over and freed it from the fence and used it to wrap my son. Here held overlapped the edges to keep himself covered.

"When you left us two years ago, we were all devastated. You abandoned us. But I didn't take that to heart. I knew that you'd be back. Belle was angered and just when I was about to being her beak from the brink of going on a destructive path, Discord came around. He taker death into her ear, just so that way he can be in control. But that's not the real reason why Discord poisoned her mind. It was Fluttershy. Right before you killed the gods, Fluttershy made a deal with them.

She grew jealous and spiteful toward you. She felt though she wasn't appreciated enough. Everyone was doing what you said and not listening to her. With you being the heaviest have in the entire military world, the military expanded into her territory. You're advanced bases were destroying the very forests she swore to protect.

So like I said, she made a deal with the gods. If she were to harbor a piece of each of their souls in hey body, they will promise her full vengeance. The gods inside her got to Fluttershy and told hey to convince Discord to be a bad guy again. Just to make her happy. So, Belle took over. She began arresting people. Accusing them of treason. She totally flipped and someone had to stop her. But only a few of us were bold enough to stand against her. All of those people were arrested and sent to prison for life.

But one lucky soul managed to escape. She came back and literally insane. She told us everything because she heard Fluttershy and and Discord talking. After that, we officially declared war on Belle. But sadly didn't have the man power, so we retreated and found this compound. We've established a command and awaited the day for you to return. In that time, most have grown to no longer to be in your side. They felt abandoned like Belle did, so they dropped their alliance with you. Just take the time to regain their trust."

"I was sent here to protect my people," I blandly told him, "But the prior don't need a Savior, they need a friend. You have convinced thousands of people to continue to stand with you against whatever force that stands. In the midst of all of the Injustice, they brave few stood with you against the evil that blocked your path to righteousness. So with that being said, I pass the torch along to you."

"What are you saying?" he asked with the biggest simile on his face as people walked up to us.

"As Head of Equestria, I hereby relieve myself of duty. You are now the Commander," I stood erect and saluted him, "Welcome aboard Commander."

"Then what will you do?" he asked me.

"I am going to prepare for war. I have a toy that I want to get ready."


	8. Chapter 8

-Dashal-

"Her drive, her purpose, it's all gone," I explained to Twilight as we looked through the sliding door. We kept our eyes on Aj who was sitting in a hammock, hugging her knees to her chest, "It's like she's finally become the shell of the woman I had fallen in love with. It's so sad seeing her like this. It's like as though all of her happiness had been drained away."

"It is indeed hard seeing her in this state. The times I've talked to her, it just seemed as though she has just been withdrawing further and further within her mind. We have to do something."

"Like what?" I unintentionally snipped at her, "We've tried everything. I've even offered her sex and she didn't even want to do that."

"Then I guess we just wait until she snaps out of it really."

"You just want me to give up?" I looked at her, "That's your brilliant idea? I'm losing my wife and all you can say is wait?"

"That's not what I meant Dashal. I don't mean give up. I just meant that all we can do is wait. In the meantime, I can have tests done to see if it's a biological problem."

"She's not just some experiment Twilight. Every solution isn't solved with tests. She's human just like everyone...," I began thinking about Aj's bloodline, "...else..."

"What are you thinking Rainbow Dash?"

"She's not human," Twilight gave me a confused look, "She had been engineered to save people, to save lives. But the question that remains as strong as ever, is why? Why did Cosmia create supernatural beings and why did she have Aj be created? It doesn't make any sense. Why create a being that... Holy Fuck!" I rushed out the back door and showed Aj my hands, "Okay Aj, I'm going to bed you to come with me."

"Why?" she looked up at me with dead eyes.

"We need to ask you a couple questions about Trixie."

"There's nothing to tell Dash," she stated, "We tried reasoning with her long ago. Besides, she's dead. What more could you want?"

"We need to know what happened during that zombie war on our home planet."

"What for?"

"Because we need to figure out why you were created."

"We already discussed this," Aj pulled herself or of the hammock and stood, "I was created to protect all of life's beings."

"I don't think so. I think you're nothing more than a conduit vessel of some sort."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at your life. The evil Blu and the gods wanted to use you for your powers and-!" the ground shook and I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, "What is it now?" I looked out over the balcony and saw the robot Twilight had built to stop Aj of she were to lose control of rage. It's slow movements progressed it closer and closer to us, "Twilight!" I called out and she was already on her way out.

"This doesn't make any sense," Twilight looked at Aj, "She's not even in Titan Mode. Why is it here?"

"I thought I ordered you to destroy that thing?" Aj's face hardened.

"I did. I had it shut down and readied for deconstruction. But that was before you left. I don't know what happened to it after the fall of Equestria."

"I should have destroyed it myself," I felt the temperature around us grow.

"Don't fight it Aj. It will kill you if you do."

"Then figure out how to bring it down. I'll distract it for as long as possible," Aj blasted off into the air using fire propulsions from get feet.

-Mac-

"I want snipers up and ready! And where are my cannons?!" I looked around. Coming from the hangar I saw four women holding grey cannon guns in their shoulders. They were in get attire and their heads were shaved, "Elite Member Pearl, Hodgens, Jogs, and Keg reporting for duty," there one in middle left saluted me. That's when I noticed that they were all my mother's age.

"I can't have you four fighting," I told them.

"Listen youngling," Pearl got in my face, "I trained under your mother and fought alongside her, as did these three. We can fight and besides, Aj saved our lives, we know that this machine was built to destroy her and had the ability to kill her, we won't allow that to happen."

"Then let's go kick some robot ass," I smiled.

Looking on, I saw that the robot had stopped in front of the east compound, "Oh no," I felt sadness, "Mom," I furrowed my brow as I began running, "C'mon people! Let's move those asses!"

-Dashal-

The robot had been standing there for a few minutes now and Aj and I were looking up at ours face. The silver panels that made its external mask opened up. In it sat Fluttershy. She was in an all pink and yellow regal outfit of somesorts, "Hello Applejack. Hello Rainbow Dash. Today is the day that both of you become nothing more than a footnote in world history. Prepare to join your family Applejack in the afterlife. I'll show you a little mercy by allowing you to say goodbye to Rainbow Dash."

"Dashal?" I heard coming from my right. I looked and there was Aj looking at me, "If today, I fall, do not have me rise. I've already come back to life so many times. If today is the day I breathe my last breath, so be it. Just know that I love you with all of who I am. One of my most cherished memories will always be the night at the cabin."

"No!" I tried holding back my tears, "You don't have to do this! You will find a way to defeat her. We will live the rest of our days in each other's arms. I'm not going to lose you again!"

"It's okay. I've lived my life to the fullest. I have been to war, seen the sights, travel the galaxies. But the things I am most proud of was falling in love with you. Everyday it felt like I had fallen in love with you all over again. I'm also proud of the children we shared. You three were my greatest adventure. If I die today, I will die with love in my heart and with the mindset that I have achieved the greatest treasure of all time. A family."

"What do you have in mind Aj?"

"Stop Fluttershy at all costs," Aj looked up and as did I. There was Fluttershy gently floating down to us. When get feet touched bottom, she spoke, "All my life I've lived in the shadows of the Apples. Apple this and Apple that. I was left unnoticed. You Applejack only saw me as some kind of veterinarian. I was always put on the back burners with you. You never once saw out my requests. Anytime I asked for something, you always told me to get it myself. You always left me alone."

"Only because I knew you were smart enough to do it yourself. And I always told you to get things yourself because you had access to everything I did. And after awhile, I just got annoyed by all of your requests. You could have used the resources given to you, but no. You wanted to seek a vengeance that only you conjured up. If you had an issue with me about this, why not just pull me aside and talk to me. Like, "Hey Aj, I need to talk to you". I may be a hardass, but you can always talk to me. You didn't get what you wanted because you didn't speak up. I funded Twilight's projects because she talked to me. You didn't. That's why I kept pushing you away. I was trying to get you to realize that."

"Well now it's too late for that."

"It's never too late for anything."

"I'm sorry Aj, but for me. It is," Fluttershy pulled out a thumb pad and pushed the button on it. The robot roared back to liFe and looked down at us, "I have to follow the instructions of my masters. Death to Applejack Sweetie Bluing."

"I guess I'll see you in hell Fluttershy," Aj smirked, "And don't let the Tricks of the gods freeze your heart."

"What?" Fluttershy was just as confused at Aj's words as I was.

"Discord never betrayed you on that day," Aj smiled at me, "I want you to go home Dashal."

"I'm not going anywhere!" I fought.

"No," she shook her head, "Go home," she winked and jumped up into the air.

"What is she talking about?" Flutters asked me.

"Trixie is still alive."

"That's bullshit! Trixie is dead!"

"Not on our home world. The key to stopping all of this lies at home."

The robot swung it's arm and forced Aj back into the ground. She groaned to get feet before letting it a bellowing roar. In an instant, the robot was knocked back. It took a couple steps back before falling. The earth jolted up when it fell and it caused all of us to do the same. Landing next to Aj was Mac. He was all green and only wore black shirts that bite the Equestrian symbol, "There's no point in fighting it!" Twilight called out to Aj, "The more you fight it, the more it learns of your fighting style," Twilight squinted her eyes, "What's that plate on the chest Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy frowned, "It's a containment unit. Specifically built to imprison only one person. The gods need Applejack alive in order to extract her power."

Without us noticing the robot had made it to its hands and knees. In an instant it scooped up Applejack and opened its chest to reveal a chamber. It threw her inside and closed itself back up before shifting direction and walk away, "AJ!" I screamed ACS ran after her. Fluttershy moved in front of me, "Don't chase after it. If you want Applejack back, alive, you must show the house to do their ritual. That's the only way to save her. If attack now, the bot will kill her."

"Then what do we do?" I hissed at Fluttershy, "This is all your fault!"

"And you don't think I know that? This whole time I thought that Aj never wanted to help me out thought me of as the lesser of the friends. Turns out she thought as highly of me as the rest of you."

"But now you have sent Aj to her death. Some friends you are."

"Can I at least help you in trying to save her?"

"No!" I cried, "You are the reason why she's on death row right now. You stopped being our friend when your sided with the gods," I began walking in the direction of the robot.

"And where do you think you are going?" Twilight asked.

I turned around and started walking backwards, "I'm going to Equestria," Twilight and Mac caught up to me and I walked forward.

"What's there? The prisoners there are here getting better and there was nothing left after the war," Mac explained.

"There is something there that Aj has been working on that could help us."

"What is it?"

"The ASB Tankership model 2012," I smiled.

"She rebuilt it?" Twilight asked, "When?"

"You remember the times Aj would disappear for a few days, or sometimes almost a couple weeks? She was building the ship. She said that she was building it because she wanted to have some kind of naval defense. Now I see that she was right."

"But the gods don't have ships."

"I know, but it could help us. I know the gods are at Horseshoe Bay."

"And I'm guessing Aj would be too. But how are we supposed to defeat gods and knowing then, them have some kind of army."

"That's where I think I can help," Twilight and I stopped to turn around to see Jack catching up to us, "I'm a Pirate remember? I have an army."

"I don't like the idea of pledging an allegiance with Pirates," Twilight stated.

"You're not. You're allying yourself with me. I've already done enough harm to Aj, I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

"What if Aj is already dead?"

"The Gods are Gods Twilight," I said to her, "They want an audience. They're not going to kill her until we get there. How long would it take for you to rally your army?"

"It takes only a day's journey to get to my headquarters and only half the time to get then ready. So no more than three days."

"No more than three days Jack. Aj depends on us to free her."

-Aj-

I again was bound in prison. My hands and feet were locked in cuffs that were welded into a circular metal beam. The binds that held me I couldn't get out of. I just hung there waiting for someone to come back. After the bot took me, the gods transferred me into this prison. Every time I tried using my powers, the cuffs drained me.

"Applejack!" a voice called out in the darkness before the lights went up. It was my brother Mac. His eyes were all black and he walked in, in a black and white suit, "The Gods told me that you'd be here. How's life been treating you?"

"Grab ahold of yourself and free me Big Mac."

"What for?" I sneered at him, "You left your country behind to train some punk kid. You allowed Equestria to fall into darkness. You left me and you didn't come and save me."

"Belle told me that you were dead. I didn't know you were still alive!"

"Your daughter caused me to suffer. The gods offered me vengeance against you for leaving."

"It was the gods that tainted her mind. She wasn't acting out of her own accord. That I can promise you. The gods are evil."

"They're the evil ones?" his question seemed like he was implying something, "As powerful and as brilliant as you are, you still don't get it. You weren't created to save anyone Applejack. You were built to destroy."

"Well if that isn't the biggest lie in the world," I spat.

"It's the truth. Our bloodline, the Apples, are nothing more than monsters. We were specifically built by Grim to be destroyer of worlds. We were bred to cause and wreak destruction. Prophecies have foretold the birth of the Destroyer of all things. Turns out that it was you. You are meant to unlock the secrets of the universe and be its demise."

"You got one hole in your theory Big Mac. I'm not evil."

"That'll soon change. Cosmia wanted me to tell you that when your beloved wife Rainbow Dash gets here, she's not going to be fighting the Gods. She's going to be fighting you. Rainbow Dash was supposed to be The One. Not you. When Rainbow Dash gets here, you'll already be converted to darkness and commanded to kill her."

"There will be no way I'd kill her. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"You say that now, but trust me. You won't be having any say in the matter. Cosmia will convert you then steal you of all your powers. For once, she will put things back in order."

"All she wants is to gain back her power. All she wants is control. Cosmia will kill you if she steals my power. You have to let me go."

"I can't do that, but I can do this," his smile faded as he pulled out a lighter. He flipped the top open and sparked the flame. He sat it on the desk, "I can't let you go, but you are still my sister. Cosmia will kill you. She has found all three parts of the Energon. It will drain you of your powers fully and she will kill you afterwards. The Energon is located at the bottom of Horseshoe Bay," with that, he walked out of the room. Everything he just said didn't make any sense.

I focused on the lighter that was flickering. I don't know why he left it. Thinking of fire led me to think about the powers I have. I remember that Twilight said I have the power of the Gods, but in smash amounts. I have control of all for elements. Then it hit me, I don't need my hands in order to use my powers. I looked at the control board next to the lighter. I inhaled heavily and the fire grew and was pulled toward me. The fire grew into a spiralling torrent of fire before I smashed it against the control board.

The metal pipe stubs that held my limbs back released me and I fell to my hands and knees. Now free, I unleashed my fire."

-Dashal-

We were boarding the ship that Jack had docked at the abandoned Docks. The crew that was on there kept looking at us like we had cursed their entire family, "Did we do something wrong?" I whispered into Jack's ear.

"No," age laughed, "They're just not used to seeing people like you. With your pointed ears and long tail. Even your mechanical hand and eye is a first for a few of them."

As we walked, I felt nauseous and dizzy before faltering. Jack caught me, "You okay?" age asked.

"It's Aj. She's gone into her Titan form," I looked behind us and saw a column of fire touching the skies. Even thought the fire was thousands of miles away, we saw it.

"Is that her?" Jack asked.

"It is," I smiled and got back to my feet, "She's free."

-Discord-

"I'm telling you Cosmia, Applejack cannot be contained," I spoke to her in a prison cell that blocked me from using my powers, "Applejack broke out of the prison you built just for her."

"How though?"

"How are you and Grim still alive? I don't know, but it still happened."

"Then I will activate Energon and take her powers."

"You'll take her powers, but that won't help you. She still has Rainbow Dash and their friends. You can't take them all."

"I won't have to. When Energon is activated, it will release the Kraken."

"No!" I shouted and pounded against the purple wall, "You Can't Do That! They Are Good People!"

"Yeah, I know they are, but they must die."

"What is the point of all this? Why create Applejack if your sole purpose was to kill her?"

"Since you are going to die, I guess I'll tell you the truth. I'm not a god."

"Go figure," I rolled my eyes.

"I remember the day like it was yesterday. My world was in a different dimension and we believed in following the stars. We created technology that even then was more advanced than any other world we have conquered. I was a general in the army at the time. We were Fleet Division Four and we were at one of our remote worlds testing our dimension equipment when I received message about my son. He died in battle and that fueled my drive to conquer everything. So, our dimension machine sent us to Applejack's dimension. The machine was destroyed in transit and we were stuck there. After years of searching, we have come across the planet of the Titans. It was an evite civilization that controlled elements. We conquered them and used them as slaves for centuries. But there was something that I was still missing. My heart wanted my son back. In my my depressive state almost drowning me, I was saved. We found her planet, but we did not conquer it. We saw that they were different people. They controlled a certain magical ability that I knew would stop us. So I went down to study these fascinating beings. They were later known as humans. They were and are still a young race. So I gave them more power so they could expand like us. One human I came across wanted to gain dominion over his planet. So I gave him a Titan army. But sadly, the grandmother of Celestia defeated him and the Titans. This loss somehow humbled him. It humbled him down to the point where all he wants was to die with a family. So I gave him a wife. Those two were the first of a new species of humans. They were stronger and faster and smarter than the average human. Also during that time, My people were exposed to some kind of universe energy that amplified our powers. Centuries later, all died aside from me and my brother. When it was just is two, we stayed in your dimension became gods to the humans. In that time, I wanted a legacy, so I created the very first Apple. I taught him the ways of fighting and military leadership. He wanted more. So I gave him powers beyond his own imagination. Like my prodigy, he wanted an army better than the last. So I gave him an army in his own image. But that army soon rose against him and killed him. They moved to Ponyville and that's where Ponyville was born. And guess who was the most recent council head of Ponyville. Your grandmother, Sweetie Apple Smithson."

"My God. You're going to use Applejack as your soldier to kill off this world. She won't listen to you, ya know."

"She is going to kill you. For good!"

"You see, that's the thing. How does one God kill another? Easy. Said God has to make the other mortal. The purpose of Energon is to strictly do that. Make her mortal."

-Dashal-

I stayed at the docks for a while after that flame tornado. My patience was not in vein. Across the water I saw a ball of flames rushing toward us. I knew that it was Applejack. The closer she got the more I noticed that there were black chains attached to her. They were attached to something beneath the water. She was a thousand meters out when she pulled up then back. The thing safe was dragging stormed out of the water. The water soon revealed her battleship. The ship slowed to a halt as she landed in front of me.

"Aj?" I called as we stepped closer to each other, "It's okay," I encased my body in ice so I could rest a hand on her cheek. Our contact created sizzles and pops.

"Dashal," she slowly breathed.

"Yes!" I smiled, "I'm here. I'm here," her fire died out before she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Mom?" Aj pulled away and looked to Jack, "You okay?"

"No, I'm not. I feel my death crossing the horizon. I will die soon so many can live. When we get there, to face Cosmia for one last time, "I want you Dashal, along with the rest of the humans to transport home."

"No one is going to die. Not me, not Jack, not you."

"Believe me, my death is the only way. I have s plan in stopping her. It will take all of us to do it."

"No! No! No!" I shouted, "Why are you the one who has to die?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to operate the dimension transporter. I have to stay behind."

"Can't there just be a plan where nobody dies?"

"It's the only way."

I shoved her, "Why Does Or Have To Be The Only Way?! I've Lost You Enough As It Is! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" I began to cry, "It's always what you want and never what I want! You come in planning all of this shit out before you even talk to me! Your wife no less! And what about Mac and Belle, huh? Why can't they get in on the plan? You trained them well enough, unless you've started doubting your own training," she just stood there staring at me, "Say Something!" I shoved her again. This time, she fell to the ground and everyone gasped.

"What do you want me to do?" she stood back up, "Cosmia wants me! No one else! So why can't it be me to lay down life in order to save you all?"

"Because you're not alone in this! There are people willing to let down their lives too for the greater good! You don't have to continue fighting!"

"That's not your call to make!" she growled.

"It's Not My Call To Make? I'm your wife for fuck's sake!"

"And as my wife, I expect you to listen to me!"

"All I've done was listen to you! I'm done listening to you. In the name of Equestria and as the ranking officer now, I'm binding you to the compound."

"As the superior being," she finally used her size against me. She stepped forward and I was card in her shadow, "I'm going back to Equestria. Whether you like it or not."

"You think you're superior?" I felt her heat aurating.

"In every way," I looked in her eyes and noticed it. Her eyes were dim and distant, "What happened to you Aj?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes," I placed my hand on her cheek, "They used to be so bright and beautiful. They've dimmed."

"So what?"

"How long is it until Cosmia plans on using the Energon?"

"When she has me of course. But she is weak. She won't come out and retrieve me herself. I must go to her. She'll activate it and I want you and the Titans to go home."

"There is no home for us anymore."

"No, I mean go back to our home. Take the humans that are left back home with you. Take Jack with you. Use the two Dimension Units. I've revived them. And make sure every Titan leaves those planet."

"You don't have to keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Saving people. I thought that you said Mac was making calls around here, not you."

"That was until Cosmia decided to build a machine that can kill me. You and the Titans, must go to the ranch house. Access file Dash. It will ask for biometrics and a voice key. Just say Rainbow. When you do, you'll be home."

"Find a way to get back to me," I poked her chest, "You will find a way back to be Applejack Bluing. I know you will."

"I'll try," she smiled. She stepped forward and pulled me on for a hug. She gave me a quick kiss and smiles at me, "Jack, tell your crew to board the AJ-2012. We're going to war," Aj looked up and began floating.

"You heard Aj!" Jack shouted, "Get your asses on that ship!" People began running towards it.

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie came up to us along with the rest of the Mane Six; Aj relanded, "We will fight together."

"No. You four must send word to the humans and Titans seeking to go home and have them meet us at Canterlot. We discussed this."

"They already know. They have made preparations to ready themselves. We will fight along side you this time Applejack."

"Moms?" Jack called and both Aj and I looked. She came up with a black satchel hugged against her chest. She looked at both of us and then opened the bag. She pulled out a red and blue crown with a black gem in the crest. It was the crown that was made for her when she was still a pony, "I think I should return this to you."

"Why?" Aj crossed her arms, "It was created for you."

"Yeah," I grabbed it and set it in her head, "Now what's your name?"

"Jack?" she looked confused. Aj and I just stared at her, "Jackson Dashington Sweets Bluing."

"That's right and you are our daughter," Aj hugged her, "You belong with us, no matter what you have done," Aj pulled off her a little and held her face, "I love you Jack. You are my daughter. My sweet little girl," Aj kissed her forehead, "Now get on that ship."

"Okay, but where should I be?"

"Every ship needs a Captain."

"But I thought you were Commander. Isn't it your duty?"

"It's actually your baby brother's position now. I'm just an overly glorified blonde," Aj smiled, "Dashal knows of my plan. She'll fill you in along with the rest of the crew. You'll get to Equestria in three hours, forty five minutes. When you get there you have to promise me something Jack."

"Anything mom."

"You must do as I say. No matter what. If I say for you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. You understand me?"

"Yes," Jack teared up a little.

"Then get goin'," Aj took to the skies.

-Discord-

"You were so good Discord," Cosmia came in clapping her hands.

"Then she's free then?"

"Why of course. She and her pesky friends are back together again."

"Why must you destroy Applejack? You're the one who created her."

"Because I made a slip of the hand and made her too powerful. I didn't really think twice until Grim began screwing around and humans began figuring out that they could access my realm and try to kill me. Applejack's father had the key and was going to use her as a weapon. So I tried destroying Applejack."

"There's so many differing reasons as to why you're trying to kill her. How do I know this to be the truth?"

"It just is this time."

"Why tell me the truth before setting me free?"

"Because I don't plan on setting you free Discord," she raised her hand and a boom filled my ears. My body seized and I fell to my side, "I am sorry Discord. But I can't have you getting in the way. I am truly sorry brother. You couldn't beat me."

"It wasn't me to stop you. Applejack has already sacrificed her life so that Zelda can," I growled on pain.

"What?" she hissed.

"Applejack was meant to only weaken," I laughed and pain seared my abdomen, "Zelda will kill you for good. All you do is take. You're taking will cause you to lose," the last thing I saw was pain in hey eyes as she pointed the gun at my face, "I will always love you my sister."

"I am so sorry brother," she cried.

 **BOOM!**

 _...whiteout..._


End file.
